In Her Shoes
by MaraJadeJediMaster
Summary: Chapters 15 Part 2 now up!...J/J AU, please R
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: This is kind of an AU, but I consider it more writing about Jaina when she is more calm and reasonable, and about what the authors of NJO missed. And when Jaina is thinking or talking through the Force there will be *'s before and after the sentence!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any of its characters, or anything to do with it for that matter. George Lucas owns it, and although I love SW, I don't want to own it! There is no profit to be made off of this story, it is for fun only!

Thanks to my first reader Jenna, for encouraging me to post! Big shout outs to my friends who think that I am crazy! And to my buddies in good old Canada!

In Her Shoes

Jaina Solo was sitting alone in her quarters after her brother Anakin's funeral. She was trying to take her mind off how sad she was, and the fact that both of her brothers's were dead. The only way that she could take her mind off that was by reminding herself how furious she was at Kyp Durron. 

*Kriff, sometimes I just want to kill that Sith lord, he just pisses my right off. He had no right going in my room to get my stuff. Maybe I didn't want to go to Anakin's funeral, I didn't really need to, and I've said my good-byes! Kyp Durron is such a selfish asshole. He actually thinks that I will respect him after he used me to get to Rogue Squadron, and lied to me about that Worldship? He must be pretty damn delusional. I can't believe I ever trusted him. If that kriffin Sith lord thinks that I will consider becoming his apprentice after that episode, then he has another thing coming! * 

At the exact moment she finished thinking this she heard a voice in her head. The voice sounded very familiar. That voice belonged to none other than Kyp Durron! 

*Now, now Jaina! No need for name-calling! I didn't use you, well, not really, besides it worked out in the end. Don't forget what Master Skywalker teaches 'Anger is of the darkside!'* 

*Shavit Kyp, stay out of my mind! * She yelled through the Force, as she slammed down her mental barriers. 

"Kriffin Sith Lord!" Jaina said exasperated. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After this little episode, she decided that she would turn in for the night. She went for a shower, then did her some meditating trying to clear her mind before bed. Deeming it unsuccessful, she stood up and climbed into bed. It had been a long, eventful, and depressing day, not to mention that she had barely slept on that ship returning from Myrkr. She needed this rest just to be able to maintain her sanity. 

Sleep that night did not come easy. She was plagued by visions of Anakin and Jacen's demise. The mental picture of Anakin with the thermal detonator in his hand etched in her mind, the look on his face when he told everyone to run. 'Kiss Tahiri for me.' Jacen's going after the voxyn, and never returning. These among many other things added to the trauma that was the mission to Myrkr. 

Jaina woke up in a cold sweat. 

She looked over at the chrono, she had been asleep for 8 hours. 

"Well at least I actually slept!" She said to herself 

There was no point in going back to sleep even though she still needed some sleep. So she decided to go for a walk. She headed down to the hangar. There was bound to be someone there, because many of the people go out to tapcafs when they should be sleeping. 

She arrived at the hangar to see that there was no one around, which was very strange. So she decided to head back to her quarters, "Maybe I'll be able to sleep more!" she muttered to herself. 

On her way back to her to her quarters she ran into someone. That someone was Jagged Fel. 

"Good morning Colonel!" Jaina greeted 

"Good morning to you too Lieutenant Solo!" Jag replied 

"What brings you out this early in the morning?" he asked 

"Well," Jaina answered "apart from the fact that I couldn't sleep, nothing, besides I have a lot of things on my mind." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jag asked 

"Oh so now you're mister tell-me-your-problems," she snapped, "it's not like you don't have a life Jag!" 

"It's not that at all," Jag said "it's just that I know that how hard it can be to have things on your mind and try to think clearly at the same time, its actually a pain in the neck." 

"So you think that I should just tell you all that is bothering me?" Jaina asked sarcastically. 

"Why not, it couldn't hurt!" Jag replied 

They sat down on the floor in the hall. 

"Where should I start?" Jaina asked 

"Maybe from the beginning." Jag answered 

"Alright." Jaina replied " It just seems to me that this war will never end, I mean when will the killing stop? Firstly, Mara is secretly infected with that mysterious disease by Nom Anor, then Chewie is killed at Sernpidal, and now Jacen and Anakin are dead. Everything is just so dark. The only light in this whole situation is when Mara gave birth to Ben, but she almost died in the process." 

"But she didn't, and she is doing much better now isn't she?" Jag asked 

"Yes, she is coomb spore free, thank the Force, but that is one miracle, one ray of light, the galaxy is still so dark. Worlds are being invaded, and homes are being broken. Look at my family, my parents were seperated, well not really, more like estranged for I don't know how long, probably close to a year, they finally reconcile and what happens? My brothers are killed at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong. My mother is an emotional wreck, my father is trying to be strong for her sake, my uncle Luke is blaming himself, and Mara is being tough, but grieving in her own way I guess." 

"Well everyone has there own way of dealing with death." Jag stated

"I suppose, but the really weird thing about all of this is that my mom still thinks that Jacen is alive. I felt him go, and I can't communicate with him through the twin bond, so he must be dead. My mother is relying on false hopes, everyone else felt him die. He is dead, why can't she just accept it?" Jaina said exasperated 

"Maybe she is just trusting her feelings." Jag said 

"Well her feelings are the same as mine, I use the Force too!" Jaina said puzzled 

"No, I don't mean the Force Jaina, I mean a mother's intuition, a mother's feelings." Jag pointed out to a puzzled Jaina "When my oldest brother and younger sister died, my mother was relying on some false hope that they were alive, but inside she knew that they were dead. There is almost nothing as accurate as a mother's intuition. So maybe in this case her intuition is accurate, and he is alive, and you just don't know it. But one thing is for sure, I hope that your brother is alive because I know what the death of my siblings did to my mother, and I would never wish that kind of emotional turmoil on anyone, even my worst enemies." 

"I can see what it has done to my mother already, and she is trying to appear strong, but I could never imagine what it had done to your mother to lose two of her children." Jaina added

"Well, it wasn't pretty, it also could have been worse, but I don't even want to imagine what that would have been like. My familiy was never the same, not just in numbers, but emotionally. My parents were never the same. My mother was in a way, like your mother is now, an emotional wreck, but she was worse than your mother, and my father, well he withdrew from everyone in a way, everyone except for my mother. He was there for her, even if he wasn't there for us, he would just bury himself in work." Jag said solemnly 

" I don't think that I have ever seen my father as bad as he was after Chewie died." Jaina recalled "It was horrible. He would spend all of his time in tapcafs, and come home drunk three quarters of the time, if he wasn't drunk I considered it a miracle. It was as if there was no water in the 'fresher or something, because he always looked like a slob. The really sad thing is that he didn't seem like the father I had known all my life, he was a different person. I was always used to my parents bickering at each other, that was their little play fights, but after Chewie died, they would scream at each other." Jaina said, staring at the floor " I was lucky that I wasn't at home a lot of the time, I wouldn't have been able to take it everyday, but when I was home, it was enough to make me want to breakdown and cry. Jacen told me that one night he was lying awake in his bedroom, and all he could hear was them screaming at each other. He told me some of the things that were said, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the words were so harsh, I really didn't think that he was telling the truth, but I could tell through the Force that he was. After hearing what he had to say, I really thought that reconciliation was farther than ever away." Jaina shook her head " I knew that my mother was tough, tougher than I give her credit for actually, but somedays I thought that she was ready to throw in the towel. It took so much out of her not knowing where her husband was, or if he was going to come home that night, or whether he was drunk, but that was almost a sure bet. Apparently during that time, she barely slept most nights. I have to admit that I really didn't think that their marriage would make it through. Jacen once asked this question, that I couldn't answer. He would ask 'We might make it through this war, but will our family survive it?' I honestly still cannot answer that question!" 

"The question is will you make it through this war? You have to believe that you will. It isn't good for a person to think that he or she is going to die, so they shouldn't hope otherwise!" Jag stated 

"Oh, that's rich coming from the person who thought that it was natural to be grim, and that you should always act like it, like it should be your permanent demeanor or something." Jaina snapped 

"I may be grim," Jag pointed out "but I do have hope. Having hope and being grim are two completely different things. I have hope that I will make it through this war because there are a lot of things that I want to do in life. Besides, I have learnt that being grim is not the only way to live." Jag smiled 

"I wonder who taught you that?" Jaina asked sarcastically 

"You did actually, at Ithor, remember?" Jag stated 

"Yes I do. I also remember when you pissed off Borsk Fey'lya, now that was funny, and bold. Not many people have dared to piss him off, except a few politicians, including my mother." Jaina said laughing "Oh, speaking of my mother, I have to go meet with her and my father after I go to a meeting, so I'll talk to you again sometime." 

"It was fun, and enlightening." Jag said with a smirk on his face "We should continue this again sometime." 

"Definitely!" Jaina agreed 

After waving, she turned around and headed towards the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.. although i wish i did.

Chapter 2 (Set near the end of Rebel Dream)

Jaina was sitting in the mess hall when someone came to sit beside her. She turned her head and saw Kyp Durron. Great, just what I needed.

"Hey Jaina, what has been up with you lately? Your mother is concerned about you."

"Now you are conferring with my mother. Doesn't she hate you or something?" she asked irratated

"Yes, if you must know I was conferring with her, and I don't know if she hates me, but I really don't care. I ran into her today, and she knows that I have been seeing you on an almost regular basis, so she addressed her concerns." He stated matter of factly, then asked, "I assume that you and your mother are still disagreeing?"

"No, we talked a couple days ago, and we made our peace. She told me that she didn't want to have to send us away when we were infants, but she needed to, in order to ensure our safety. She also told me that it hurt her to let us go, more than we would ever know." Jaina said ,sighing

"Well Great One, you seem happy about that!"

"I am. Well a Goddess has things to do, since she only has a few hours before the meetings she has to attend, and family she has to meet with, so I'll se you later Durron."

"Care for me to escort you?"

"No thanks. Sharr and Piggy have assigned two Wraiths to act as my escorts today, so maybe another time. Although, they do a good job, but if Sharr and Piggy decide to assign Janson to escort me, I am going to freak. I don't think that I could stand him being around me all day!" Jaina said seriously.

"Maybe I'll suggest that to them!" Kyp said stifling a laugh.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jaina said eyes wide

"Maybe I would!" Kyp retorted

Jaina waved, and turned around and left. Usually there would be Jedi robes flapping in her wake, but she was always wearing a flight suit lately.

* * *

She was on her way to the hangar when she ran into Jag Fel, again.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn't see you!" He apologized

Jaina told her the Wraiths to meet her in the hangar in a few minutes, because she wanted to talk to Jag. She had to convince them that she would be safe with him.

"How are you?" Jag asked

"Same as always." Jaina replied

"That bad huh?" Jag asked jokingly

"Shut up Fel!" Jaina said, smiling as she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Ok, I'll be nice!" he promised, "So how are you holding up?" he asked

"Ok I guess, I'm just trying to deal with the pressures of this Goddess thing and having to lead a whole squadron. But I'm fine." she said

"How is you mom doing?"

"She is doing much better, but she still thinks that Jacen is alive. And her and I have patched things up too, so things are going well."

"What do you mean, 'patched things up'? Did you have a bad relationship with her before?"

"Yes, I did. As you know when I was younger, my mother was very active in politics, and she still is for that matter. When I was younger my siblings and I were sent away to several safe houses, and lived on a planet in the outer rim for a while. Jacen and I came home when we were 2 years old, and Anakin came home when he was a year old, after a botched kidnapping attempt by the Imperials. When we were home, she was never there, because she was always working. I needed her when I was younger and she was never there, so I came to resent that fact, and would hold it against her." Jaina told Jag

"So what prompted you to resolve your differences?" he asked curiosly

"Well, since my cousin Ben Skywalker is only an infant he is sensitive to the Dark side, and the Yuuzhan Vong would just love to capture him, he is being sent awy to hide at the seecret Jedi base along with the students. I went to Luke and Mara's quarters the other day, just after Ben left. Mara was meditating, we had a nice little talk and I realized that it pained my mother to let me and my brothers go as much as it hurts Mara to let Ben go.

When I left, I heard some of her thoughts. When my mom came to visit me, we resolved everything. I told her that I realized that it hurt her deeply to send me away. She told me that it hurt her more than I could ever imagine." Jaina looked at Jag waiting for a response

"I am glad that you realized this and made up with your mother. I have one question though, what were her thoughts or concerns?"

"Well it sounds like she is afraid that she won't be a good mother, or that she is afraid to leave Ben without a mother. Mara used to be the Emperor's Hand, so she was taken from her parents at an early age, and she was trained into a weapon. She never knew her family. My uncle Luke was the same, he never knew his parents, but he did have family taking care of him. He found out later who his father was. Mara has no recollection of her life before being brought to Coruscant."

"That is absolutely understandable, I wouldn't want to leave my child without a family or a mother." Jag said

"You want kids?" Jaina asked shocked, "I would never have guessed you wanted kids!"

"I definitely want kids, if I find the right woman that is." Jag said seriously

"Wow! I would have thought that Colonel Fel wanted kids?" Jaina teased

"Why not?"

"Well to be honest, you just don't seem to be the type!" Jaina said bluntly

"I would never have thought that you would be the fighter pilot type either."

"Why not?" Jaina asked

"Because you are just to pretty!" Jag said with a smile

Jaina blushed a crimson red

"Don't flirt with me Jag Fel!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because we are in the middle of a war! There is no point!"

"What about your parents, they met, got married, and had you during a war. They lived!"

"Sure they lived! Much to the dismay of the people who were trying to kills them!" Jaina said, "I just couldn't risk getting attached to someone during a war, it would just mean one more person who would mourn me when I die."

"What happens if this war goes on for almost 20 years, like the Galactic Civil War did, what will you do then? Live you life alone?" Jag asked, raising his voice a bit.

"Well, I.."

"Is this about your brothers dying? Now you don't think that you will live? Have you even allowed yourself to grieve for them?" Jag asked

"No, I have other things to do!"

"No! You are just putting it off, burying t deep inside yourself. Doing that makes it worse! You can't bottle things up." He told her, "I know some people, when they are depressed or sad, they just stay alone, others drink, and others bury themselves in work. You stay alone, you don't want to be around anyone a lot of the time, you are avoiding your grieving." Jag yelled at her, "And according to Kyp Durron you also go dark."

"It's just that when I try to grieve, it hurts to much!"

"Well sometimes the only way to make the pain go away is to cry, or grieve, or whatever you need to do in order to make the pain go away."

"It hurts Jag!" Jaina said sobbing, "I am all alone now, I will never see either of them again, and I never got to say goodbye!" For the first time in a long time she let the tears flow in memory of her brothers.

Jag put his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He comforted her the best way he could, and waited until she was done crying.

They lapsed into silence.

Jaina broke the silence.

"Thank you Jag. You made me realize that I was being foolish. I couldn't have done it without you!" She tilted her head up, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You would have realized it eventually. It just would have taken you longer." Jag said tossing her a wink

She kissed him again, and he kissed her back, harder.

"Would you like me to escort you to the meeting room, Goddess?" Jag asked teasingly

"Certainly Colonel Fel!" Jaina replied as seriously as possible.

Jag stood up, and offered her a hand to help her up. She took it, and stood up quickly. Together they walked to the meeting rooms.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am truly sorry to all of those people who have been waiting to see the next chapter, my co-writer got lazy over the summer, and i just got the material today. You won't have to wait so long for the next update.

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, i wish i did though

Chapter 3

Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel were sitting on the couch in Jaina's quarters. Jag was sitting at one end, with Jaina's head resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Jag?" She asked

"Yes Jaina" Jag answered

"Do you think that anyone knows about us yet?"

"Well, I am pretty sure that my uncle and your mother suspect something, but they probably wouldn't be able to prove it without asking one of us."

"Knowing Aunt Mara like I do, she probably already knows."

Jag was starting to get a little nervous "Do you think she has told your father or uncle?"

"Jag, she is like a best friend to me, she would never tell anyone without my permission. If my uncle Luke does in fact know about us, it probably wouldn't bother him." Jaina stated matter of factly, "Mara respects my privacy and my decisions. Trust me when I say that she would keep our secret safe until we tell everyone ourselves."

"That is an enormous relief!" Jag let out a breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding, "I don't think that I could face your father right away. I'd like to stay alive for as long as possible."

Jaina chuckled, "My dad really isn't that bad. I know that he won't be happy about everything at first – especially since you are Soontir Fel's son – but he will accept it." She pointed out, "Even if he doesn't, it doesn't matter to me what he thinks."

"Oh yea, and this is coming from the biggest Daddy's girl in the galaxy?" Jag asked sarcastically, "Jaina I think that your dad's opinion is the only one that matters to you" Jag stated bluntly

"Ok, I admit it. It really does matter to me what my father thinks. I am sure that he will approve though." Jaina smiled, "Although, if he doesn't, the worst that could happen is that you will be frozen and encased in carbonite if you ever break my heart." Jaina pointed out

"Well that will never be a problem now will it?" Jag asked with a grin on his face, "But the carbonite would be enough to make sure that it never happens." Jag suddered at the thought of being encased in carbonite

"My dad would never actually do it, he just likes to make threats, and"Jaina soothed"I think that it makes him feel more macho or something. Don't you worry about a thing fly boy." Jaina lifted her head of Jag's shoulder to give him a kiss, which he returned.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that scared them out of their kiss.

"I guess I have to answer that huh? Jaina asked

Jag nodded "It would be the polite thing to do."

"Alright," Jaina said reluctantly, "I'll go see who it is."

Jaina opened the door to reveal Mara Jade-Skywalker standing in the door way.

"Aunt Mara!" Jaina hugged her aunt and former master. "What brings you by?"

"Well," Mara said "I was bored so I figured that I should come and hang out with my favorite niece."

"Oh, well in that case, come in and sit down!" Jaina answered cheerfully

"I see that your boyfriend is here." Mara pointed out

"You know?" both Jaina and Jag asked at the same time?

"Yes I do." Mara said "I did have training as a spy when I was younger, so it wasn't hard to figure it out."

"We weren't sure if you knew or not, but knowing you like I did, there was never much of a doubt that you did know." Jaina replied

"See Jag, I taught her well." Mara said teasing

"You sure did!" Jag laughed

"Mara," Jaina said cautiously, "you haven't told anyone about us yet…have you?" "Like my dad maybe?"

"What do you think Jaina?" Mara asked with a mischievious look in her eyes, and an arched red gold eyebrow

Jag was starting to get nervous, when Jaina put a hand on his arm.

"Jag you can relax," Jaina soothed, "she hasn't told anyone. She knows that I would want to tell my family."

"Although, I think that Luke has figured it out, even if he has, he knows that he will be severely injured if he opens his mouth and spills the beans… especially if he spills it to your parents." Mara pointed out, "Jaina I know that you don't want to tell them, but you really should, they deserve to know."

"I know." Jaina sighed

"I mean, sure Han will probably be mad as a rancor, but he'll get over it. He will just threaten Jag with the frozen in carbonite speech, but that's not really a big deal." Mara teased

"Does everyone actually think that he will do that?" Jag asked curiously

"Yes." Both Mara and Jaina answered simultaneously

"What do you expect Jag," Mara asked, "She is his only daughter. Think of it more as a right of passage." Mara smirked

"Good point… I guess." Jag swallowed hard

"Well I guess we should go tell my parents, eh Jag?"

"NO!! Wait!!" Mara interrupted, "I have a plan. We could invite your parents over to dinner at my place, and you could tell them there, that way if Han goes ballistic, there will be more people there to restrain him." Mara threw Jag a wink, and Jaina just chuckled.

"It won't be very funny if he does freak out!" Jag whined

"Don't worry Jag; we have an imperial trained assassin to keep him under control." Jaina teased

"If it makes you feel any better Jag, I'll have my blaster set to stun." Mara kidded, "Don't worry though, he won't freak out."

"So Mara, do you think you can pull it off?" Jaina asked

"Sure I can, I've done more difficult things than cooking for my family." Mara said, "But if I can't, I'm sure Farmboy can." She smirked

"You wouldn't make Uncle Luke cook would you?" Jaina asked

"I might." Mara said, "But who am I kidding, I cook better than he does anyways. Right Jaina?" Mara glared at her niece.

"Well I don't know." Jaina noticed the glare, "Uh, I mean sure you do!"

Mara chuckled.

"Well," Mara said, "I guess I should get cooking! I'll see you at 1900 hours." Mara turned on her heel, and exited Jaina's quarters.

"That was interesting now wasn't it?" Jaina asked

"Sure was!" Jag replied

Jag kissed Jaina lightly, "We should probably start getting ready." Jag pointed out

"I guess so." Jaina said "Meet me back here at 1830, and we'll go over to Luke and Mara's together, but Jag, please don't wear your uniform!"

"Why not?" Jag asked

"First of all because it is casual, and second of all, I don't think that wearing an imperial uniform will impress my dad, and thirdly, you HAVE to learn to wear something other than your uniform."

"OK fine, I won't wear my uniform!" Jag kissed Jaina, "I'll see you later!"

Jag gave Jaina another kiss, than turned around and strode out the door.

This is definitely going to be interesting! Jaina thought


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jaina Solo had just finished getting ready for dinner when the door chimed. She walked over and opened the door. As she predicted Jagged Fel was standing behind it.

"Hey beautiful!" Jag greeted.

"Hey yourself!!" Jaina greeted back, grinning.

"All ready to go yet?" Jag asked.

"Yea, in a minute, I just have to practice my pleading eyes." Jaina turned to reveal a childish look on her face. You could see that she was trying not to laugh, "How bout this one?"

"Perfect!" Jag gave her the thumbs up while stifling a laugh, "Shall we go then?" Jag asked

"Yea, lets go."

They walked out the door arm in arm, but he let go when they got into the hall.

"What the…" Jaina asked, "Oh yea! I forgot that you don't like public displays of affection."

"Sorry Jaina," Jag apoligized sincerely, "I will get used to it, I promise, it will just take me some time."

"That's ok Jag…you're just lucky that I like you so much" Jaina winked.

In the Skywalker Quarters

Mara was busy in the kitchen when she heard the door chime

"Come in!" she hollered

Leia and Han walked in through the door

"Hi Mara." Leia greeted as she went over to hug her sister-in-law.

"What smells so good?" Han asked, "Did Luke cook it, or did you?"

"Well that Han is a secret…well not really. I'm pretty proud because I cooked it!" Mara said

"Ooh. The great Mara Jade becoming a cooking housewife!" Han teased

Mara glared at Han, "Don't go there Solo," Mara said in a threatening tone, "or you'll find yourself missing a limb."

Then Luke walked into the room. "Mara, is Han teasing you again?"

"Don't worry Farmboy, I'm a big girl!"

"Who's worrying…I know that you can make him suffer if you want to."

Leia spoke up, "Mara, why is there an extra spot at the table?"

"Oh," Mara said, "I must have miscounted; I'll take it off later."

"Did you invite Jaina?"

"Yes. She should be here in about 5 minutes. Leia, can you help me with something in the kitchen." Mara asked

"Sure thing Mara."

They walked to the kitchen leaving Luke and Han to talk amongst themselves.

"Leia, is Han in a bad mood today?"

"Not that I know of…why?" Leia asked curiosly

"Well Jaina is bringing someone to dinner tonight, hence the extra dinner spot, and I just wanted to know if we have to keep an eye on, him so he doesn't scare Jaina's date away." Mara explained.

"Well in that case, I'll keep a close eye on him, cause you know how Han can be when it comes to Jaina and boys…but do you mind if I ask who it is?"

"That I can't answer, all I'm saying is that she's bringing someone to dinner, I'm not saying anything else. Just try to play along, like you didn't know that Jaina was bringing someone." Mara said.

Leia and Mara walked out into the sitting room to join Han and Luke who were having a discussion about the new modifications Han made to the _Falcon _the previous week.

"I wonder what's keeping Jaina." Han asked

"Nothing," Mara said, "she's right outside the door."

Then they heard the door chime.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jag and Jaina were standing outside the door to the Skywalker quarters waiting to be let in.

"Are you nervous Jag?"

"Not really." Jag replied.

"Good, because Mara will be opening the door in about a second."

As if on cue the door opened, and Mara welcomed them in.

"Jaina's here!" Mara announced loudly

Everyone came into the room to see Jaina, but Han was surprised to see someone standing beside her. Han's eyes narrowed.

"Hi everyone." Jaina greeted, "This is Jag. Jag, this is my family."

"Well," Mara said in order to divert any questions, "let's eat!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meal, everyone moved into the den to sit and talk.

Jaina and Jag were sitting on the same couch, and Han was eyeing them carefully.

Finally Han spoke up, "So Jag, what is your real name?"

"Jagged Fel sir." Jag answered

Han stared at him shocked. "Fel,.. as in Soontir Fel?"

"Yes sir. He is my father" Jag replied

Han seemed to boil over inside and yelled "Jaina, what in Coreillia are you doing with a Fel in your presence?"

"Well Dad," Jaina answered, "he and I are dating, we have been for quite a while now."

"You are dating a Fel?"

"Yes Dad…get over it!"

"Well I don't like it," Han saw Leia glaring at him from across the room, "so I have something to say to Jag here." Everyone knew exactly what was coming, "If you _ever_ hurt Jaina, mark my words, I will freeze you in carbonite!"

"Han!" Leia said

"Just remember that Jagged."Han said

Jaina was giggling beside Jag, Han glared at her.

"What?" he asked

"Well, its just that Aunt Mara and I had a similar conversation with Jag this afternoon, and we figured that you would threaten him that way, so he was already prepared."

Han and Leia both looked at Mara who was laughing.

"Mara," Leia asked playing stupid, "you knew about this?"

"Yes." Mara answered through laughter

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell." Mara said outloud, then added to Leia through the force

That is exactly why I didn't tell you anything more than the fact that Jaina was bringing someone.

"I told Jaina that she should tell you, and I though that we should do it when her family was here…so here we are."

"Oh. Jaina I am glad that you decided to tell us, and don't worry Jag, Han is just threatening. He likes to do that!" Leia teased

"Leia, stop it! You're giving away my strategy for intimidation!" Han whined

"Hey Luke," Mara said, "I think that old Solo here is losing his touch!" A smirk appeared on her face, while Luke stifled a laugh.

Han glared at Luke and Mara, "You'd better watch it Jade!"

"Naw," Mara said, "I can take you! Right Luke?" Mara looked at Luke who had his hands up in a defensive position

"No comment!" Luke said

A big lopsided grin spread across Han's face, "Oh, now this is going to be funny!" Han stifled a laugh, "Luke just refused to comment on Mara's fighting ability, he's a dead man!"

Mara's eyes narrowed, "I don't think you will want to sleep for the next week Skywalker!" Mara elbowed him in the ribs.

"Mara, what are you gonna do?" Luke asked,a little nervous

"Oh, I don't know." Mara smirked with an all but innocent look in her eyes.

"How long has it been since you've wanted to kill me?" Luke asked jokingly

"Umm…a week!" Mara teased

Luke laughed and put his arm around Mara's shoulders.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

Mara leaned over and whispered something in his ear and grinned mischieviously.

"Ok Mara, I'll bring you out for dinner tomorrow night."

Han and Leia just sat and laughed at Luke and Mara.

"You have to be one of the strangest couples I have ever met! Lets see if Jag and Jaina can top that."

"Leia," Mara said, "that is an awful lot of pressure to put on them, plus to get as weirds as us, that would require Jaina wanting to kill Jag. And it wouldn't hurt if Jag a shy and naïve farmboy. Eh farmboy?" She nudged Luke in the ribs.

"So Jaina, how long have you and Jag been dating?" Leia asked curiously

"Since Borleias…well not immediately when we got to Borleias, but after we'd been there a while." Jaina recalled

"You've been dating a long time. How come you only decided to tell us now? Why didn't you want to tell us before?"

"I don't really know. I guess we just werent ready, and with the Goddess masquerade, I didn't want to risk it. Besides, we knew that Mara had figured it out."

"Oh," Mara said, "I almost forgot that I was going to show you new holos that I received from Tionne earlier this week. They're holos of Ben."

Mara went to get the holos and when she returned everyone crowded around her on the couch.

"He's getting so big!" Jaina said

"He's so cute!" Leia added

"He's like his mamma!" Luke said smiling

"I'm so bored with Ben gone, he kept me so busy. So now Skywalker has to keep me busy." Mara said with a funny look on her face.

"Oh no Luke, you've become Mara's plaything!" Han kidded

"That's quite alright, I was getting used to that before Ben was born, actually even before Mara found out that she was pregnant. I remember the day she discovered that she was pregnant, she was so shocked, I thought that she was going to faint, and-"

"and when I woke up I was going to kill you. No, actually after a while I was happy, but when I began to get morning sickness, I really thought that I should kill you because its your fault!" Mara said teasing

"Well at least it is on the list of good things that are my fault. But you know, since Ben was born, Mara has become so motherly towards everyone its hilarious!" Luke smiled

Mara just smiled and reached out to pinch his cheeks and said in a high pitched un-Mara-like voice,

"I'll take that as a compliment Lukie, just because you're so cute!"

Everyone burst out laughing, even Jag, which must mean that what Mara said was really funny, or just that Jaina had prompted a major change in him.

"So Jag, are you going to be staying with Twin Suns?" Han asked

"Well I hope so, but I'm not quite sure what my father has planned for me." Jag stated matter of factly

"Why don't you know?" Han asked

"Well," Jag said shyly, "because I haven't checked in with him in a while."

"How long is a 'while'?"

"3 months."

"What?" Both Jaina and Han asked simultaneously.

"I haven't talked to my father in 3 months." Jag said

"Why not Jag?" Jaina asked

"Because I'm afraid that he will call me back to Csilla, and I'll have to leave you. I have contacted home, I just haven't talked to my father, because I promised that I would never leave." Jag babbled

"Aww," Mara said, "ever cute! I think he's in love!"

Luke stifled a laugh.

"Jag, you have to talk to your father. If he needs you to go back to Csilla, you should go, and not worry about me. I will miss you, but I'll be fine. Maybe he'd just send you on a mission." Jaina said, "But I'm sure it wouldn't be permanent, so you wouldn't be away for ever."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll call Shawnkyr tomorrow, and get the report on the situation on Csilla. After I talk to Shawnkyr I'll call my father and see what he wants me to do." Jag said

"Thank you Jag." Jaina said

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your commanding officer, even if he is your father." Han added

"Actually, I'm not really under his command, but if he needs me, I'm sure uncle Wedge would have no problem letting me go. The question is, would the Goddess mind letting me go?" Jag asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes," Jaina said, "the Goddess will let you go, but reluctantly."

"Aww," Mara teased, "I think that she's in love too!"

Everyone just laughed and smiled at this comment. Mara was once again the spontaneous woman that she had been before falling ill, and he family couldn't be happier about that.

"Well," Jaina said, "I think we should be going, eh Jag?"

"Yes, it's getting late; you have a big day tomorrow, and frankly so do I."

"Thanks for dinner Mara. I'll talk to you later. Bye Uncle Luke. Mom, Dad, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jaina said

Jaina and Jag stood up, Jaina hugged each one of her relatives, and Jag waited at the door. Jaina waved, and then they were gone.

"Leia," Han said, "I don't like him. I don't like the fact that my little girl is dating a Fel!"

"Han, I've never seen her this happy." Leia pointed out.

"Neither have I!" Luke added

"She could be dating something ten times worse Han. But don't you like the fact that he's a full blooded Corellian?" Mara asked with a smirk.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jaina was happier than she had been in a long time. Her brother Jacen, whom everyone except her mother believed to be dead, was in fact alive, and well.

There was only one thing putting her down and that was the fact that her boyfriend was away on a scout mission around the Hydian Way. He wouldn't be returning for another week.

Her comlink buzzed, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Solo." Jaina greeted

"Jaina," Wedge Antilles said, "there will be a meeting at 1600 hours, just thought I should let you know."

"Thank you General." Jaina said

"Of course Goddess!" Wedge said, "Antilles out!"

Jaina heard the door open, and turned to see Jacen walking in.

"Hey Jasa, how was the reef?" Jaina asked

"Fun! You should come with me one of these days Jaya!" Jacen kidded

"If Goddess meetings allow." Jaina added

"You are supposed to be on vacation Jaya! Now I know that the word vacation isn't usually in your vocabulary, but you have to relax sometime!"

"Yes, I know. Somethings just need to be taken care of." Jaina pointed out

"So where's lover boy?" Jacen asked

Jaina rolled her eyes. It seemed like everyone had a nick name for him. Captain Cardboard originated with Kyp, General Grim came from Janson, lover boy came was Jacen's brain child, Colonel Cranky came from Leia, Corellian Stud was Mara's nickname for him, and Captain Cocky was Han's nickname for Jag. She was sure there were many more of them, but Corellian Stud was by far her favourite.

"He's on a scout mission around the Hydian Way. He is supposed to be back next week, but that isn't soon enough for me!" Jaina said. "Have you been visiting people?"

"No, just swimming at the reef." Jacen said "Since when is Tenel Ka the Queen of Hapes?"

"Since her mother died. We suspect that Ta'Chume was behind it. I for one am positive that she is."

"Well it looks like I've missed a lot of things since being captured. That's strange though. I never thought that Tenel Ka would take the throne. She had always said she hated it.

"Well, things change. We know that more than anyone." Jaina pointed out, "Speaking of which, what is going on between you and Danni?"

"Nothing, we are just friends!"

"Oh, is that what they're calling it now a days?"Jaina teased

"Jaina, there is nothing going on!" Jacen insisted

"Fine, I'll let you figure it out on your own."

There was some silence between them until Jaina's com rang.

"Goddess here." She answered

"Goddess, I am sorry to disturb you, but your parents wanted me to tell you that they will be on planet in a matter of minutes."

"Thank you, I appreciate you passing on the message! Goddess out!."

"So Jaina," Jacen said, "where did this whole relationship with Jag come from?"

"Well, he helped me when you were missing, because I sort of went darkside."

Jacen's face turned white, "You went darkside?"

"Yea. I don't' think you would have felt the energy because you were in the embrace of pain. But I did turn, and of all people to help me out of it, it had to be Jag and Kyp." Jaina said, "You know, those days after Myrkr had to be some of the hardest days of my life, until Jag entered my life."

"I guess I have to thank him for saving my sister."

"You sure do. You know, I thought that I had lost you, I thought that you were dead, and if so, part of me was dead. I was scared, I didn't know what to do, how to go on. I figured that since you died, I would too." Jaina confessed

"I'm here now Jaina, and now you have Jag too, we will always be here for you."

Suddenly her comlink beeped.

"Goddess here!" she greeted

"Goddess," General Antilles said, "I would like to meet with you in the main hanger immediately!"

"Alright, I'll see you in 2. Goddess out!" Jaina turned off her comlink.

"Looks like duty calls again eh Jaya?"

"Yea, I guess I'll see you later."

And with that Jaina left the room.

* * *

When Jaina got to the hanger, she didn't see Wedge right away; he was looking at her X-wing.

Jaina walked over to him and snapped into a salute. "General Antilles sir!"

"At ease Colonel." Wedge said, "You may be wondering why I called you here. It's because I have a little surprise for you."

Jaina looked puzzled until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned around and looked up to come face to face with none other than Jagged Fel. She immediately wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Surprise." Jag whispered into her ear, "I guess you're happy to see me huh?"

"Of course you nerf herder," Jaina said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I was pretty sure you would be happy to see me." Jag said "Are your parents here?"

"Nope, not yet. They should be here soon."

"Hmm…" Jag pondered, "What can we do until they get home?"

"We can go to my apartment."

"And do what exactly?" Jag asked curiously

"Well my brother is here, so we can hang out with him. I don't think you have met each other yet, and he has been wondering about you."

"Hopefully he doesn't want to kill me for courting his sister."

"I highly doubt that, he isn't like my father. He is only mildly protective of me." Jaina said

"Well that is good to know." Jag said dryly "At least I know he won't shoot me." Jag added, sarcasm dripping from the remark.

"Nah, he might just threaten to give you a nice lightsaber burn." Jaina smirked

"You aren't helping here!" Jag whined

"Don't worry! He won't do anything to you, or he'll have to deal with my wrath." Jaina said, "Now let's get up there, or he'll think I started working again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer...see every other chapter!**

**Here's a nice long chapter dedicated to anyone who has been waiting for me to post something new for this story...the next two posts are typed, just need to proof read them...so they won't take nearly as long as this one did...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Jaina and Jag proceeded to walk from the hangar to the turbolift. They stepped inside and Jaina leaned up against Jag.

"Well Jag," Jaina said, "we could make out right now, but I'm almost positive that Janson has all the turbolifts bugged with recording devices. That kind of media could be harmful if it was in the wrong hands." Jaina said with a smirk

Jag looked at her funny, "What are you talking about?"

Jaina smiled, "I'm just playing around."

"I was gonna have to check for an ooglith masquer if you had kept going. But you are probably right, Janson loves bugging the turbolifts, why should this one be any different?" Jag smirked at Jaina.

They reached Jaina's floor and they exited the turbolift. They walked together until they reached Jaina's door. She keyed in the code and the door slid open.

"Jacen, I'm back." Jaina yelled

They walked into the living room to see Jacen watching the holo-net.

Jacen turned around, and his eyes widened.

"Jaya, this wouldn't happen to be lover boy would it?" Jacen asked curiously

"As a matter of fact it is. Jag Fel, I'd like you to meet my brother Jacen."

They shook hands and Jag was relieved that nothing out of the ordinary happened. That thought crossed his mind a little prematurely considering he was in the Solo household.

"Jag, would you like to come help me clean my lightsaber?"

Jag then looked at Jaina with the second most scared look she had ever seen on his face.

"Jacen!" Jaina said sternly.

"I only want him to help me clean it for five minutes! I won't hurt him…much." Jacen said giving the old solo grin

"Ok fine, but if you hurt him too much I'll have to hurt you. I mean it!" Jaina said emphasizing every word.

Jag and Jacen left the room, leaving Jaina to wonder what was actually going on in there.

"Jag, it seems you and my sister have become quite…close."

"We have." Jag said

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Well I think it's a bit of a premature notion right now, but if things continue the way they are now, then yes." Jag stated

"Now don't get me wrong, I would love to be an uncle, but I don't think my parents would be very happy being grandparents right about now. Especially my dad." Jacen said, "So I don't have to spell it out for you, hopefully."

Jag's face turned a nice shade of red, "Well, we are very careful."

"Well I should hope so." Jacen smirked. "Now you might be wondering why I took you back here, and it wasn't to discuss my sister's umm…love life."

Jag's face turned crimson once again.

"She told me about what happened after Myrkr. She told me that she went darkside, and that you and Kyp were the only ones to help her out of it. For that, I owe you so much. You saved my sister from herself when she needed to be helped the most. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened." Jacen said, extending his hand for Jag to shake

"I was more than happy to help her out. I love her so much, and if I were to go back in time and decide whether or not I was going to help her again, I would do it in a heartbeat." Jag stated matter of factly, as he shook Jacen's hand again.

"Well," Jacen said, "we'd better not keep my sister waiting much longer; she might think that I actually killed you."

They re entered the living room, and Jaina eyed them suspiciously.

"Jacen, did you ask Jag some really personal questions? I felt some amusement from you, and some embarrassment coming from Jag." Jaina asked curiously

"Well Jaya," Jacen said, "lets just say that I'm glad you and Jag are being careful." Jacen winked

She looked at Jacen, glaring, "Jacen Solo, lets just hope that I don't find something incriminating with regards to you and Danni, or you'll be getting some serious payback!"

"Don't worry…you won't find anything. I've become very good at covering my tracks." Jacen said confidently

"Well then I'll find something incriminating that has to do with you and Tenel Ka. Bet you didn't cover up everything there!"

Jacen blanched. "Don't you dare!" he warned.

"Can you feel the love?" Jag commented with regards to the siblings.

"AH HA! I knew that you and Tenel Ka had something!" Jaina smirked

"Well I wouldn't worry about that as long as Wes Janson is around. I can just go see him and inquire about anything that he may have on the two of you." Jacen smiled

"Good luck with that." Jaina smiled at Jag and winked, and Jacen looked confused.

Suddenly Jaina's comlink started buzzing.

"Goddess here." She answered.

"Honey, its mom. We're only a few minutes from landing; I'd like you and Jacen to come meet us in the hangar if you aren't too busy."

"We're not busy at all. Jacen and I were just talking." Jaina smirked at Jacen, "We'll meet you there. Goddess out." Jaina cut the transmission.

"Well I guess we had better get down there and meet them." Jacen said, "That was pretty good timing though, I was getting pretty bored."

They all walked out the door and headed towards the turbolift, and Jaina sighed.

"Let the fun begin." She muttered to herself.

When they arrived in the hangar, the Millenium Falcon was just touching down. A few seconds later Leia Organa-Solo strode down the ramp, followed closely by her Noghri body guard. Threepio was the next one out of the ship, followed a few seconds later by Han.

Leia walked over to her children and wrapped them in a big hug. She looked over to Jaina's right and noticed someone who she had just talked to a few days before.

"Hello Jagged." Leia greeted

"Hello Mrs. Solo."

"Call me Leia. Being called Mrs.Solo makes me feel old."

"As you wish Leia." Jag bowed his head politely

"Leia, how is it that you can get him to call you by his first name, but he won't stop calling me sir now matter how many times I ask him to?" Han asked curiously

"I don't know Han. Maybe its my politician's charm."

"Politician's charm my foot." Han muttered.

"What was that flyboy?" Leia asked smartly

"Nothing Highnessness."

"Whatever you say dear." Leia turned her attention back to her kids.

"So have you two been staying in our quarters?"

"No, we've been sharing our own. We figured that it would be too crowded in there since you and dad are sharing your quarters with Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara as well."

"Well we don't mind having you two around."

"Oh we know that. It's just easier for us, and for you not having us in the same quarters. Its not like we aren't in your quarters all the time anyways."

"That's a valid point. Well you know that if you get lonely over there you're more than welcome to come and stay with us."

"Thanks mom, we'll keep that in mind just in case." Jacen smiled knowing full well why he was staying in the same quarters as Jaina.

It would look less suspicious that way. Even though Jag wasn't supposed to have returned until a couple weeks from today Jacen knew that Jaina was planning on having Jag stay with them. It was easier to have Jacen stay with her for two reasons. First of all she hadn't seen him in over a year, so she was able to talk to him longer at night and spend more time with him when her Goddess duties allowed. And secondly, Jaina wanted Jag to stay with them, but also wanted to avoid her parents knowing about it especially her father, who would lecture her non stop if he found out. As usual she was sure that Mara knew about it, as well as Luke. She had a sneaking suspicion that her mother knew as well, but nothing had been confirmed. As long as Leia didn't let Han know what was going on, everything would be fine.

Jaina suddenly felt emotions coming from her mother, it felt like she was telling her Just be careful if Jag is staying with you. Well she had her answer. Don't tell Dad she sent back. Leia smiled as if to confirm that she wouldn't tell anyone else.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but I need to talk to Jaina for a minute before I go to my debriefing." Jag said

"No problem Jag." Leia said smiling

Jag pulled Jaina aside; he looked at her and smiled.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"Tomorrow night your schedule is free right?"

"It should be, I'm supposed to be on vacation."

"Good, because I got Wedge to make reservations for us at a very nice restaurant. The dress code is formal, so if you have a nice dress I suggest you wear it. But for now I have to get going to my debriefing, so I'll see you in your quarters when I'm done." Jag gave her a quick peck before her walked off to his meeting.

Jaina walked back over to where Leia and Jacen were talking.

"What was that all about? Jacen asked curiously

"Nothing you need to know about." Jaina winked. "Mom…we are going to see Aunt Mara right now!"

Jacen stood there with his father looking dumbfounded as he watched his mother and sister walk off in a hurry.

Jaina and Leia reached Mara's quarters in record time.

Mara answered the door as soon as they arrived.

"Hey Jaina, Leia! What are you up to?"

"We came to see you actually." Jaina stated

"I figured that you we either here to see me or Luke. So what can I do for you?"

"I have a date with Jag tomorrow, and I don't have anything fancy to wear. I was hoping I could take a look in your closet."

"Well, I don't really have much in the way of formal clothes, most of those were either on Yavin 4, or Coruscant. I only took the necessities with me. But…I have wanted to go shopping for a while, and believe it or not farmboy isn't much fun when he goes shopping."

"Okay. When do you have time to go?"

"I'm good for time if you two are."

"All right, lets go!"

All three of them left to go shopping as fast as they could.

They had been in a few boutiques, and hadn't really seen anything that Jaina could wear on her date. Mara had asked Winter for some suggestions on where to look for eveningwear, and Winter was glad to help out. They finally reached the last store on Winter's list of suggestions. They walked in and began to browse.

"Jaina! Get over here; I think I've found the perfect dress!" Mara said

Jaina and Leia both walked over to see Mara holding a shimmersilk dress that was the colour of the Mon Cal ocean. It was strapless, with a corset back, tight fitting until the train, which flared out slightly. Jaina immediately went to try it on.

She immerged a few minutes later to one dropped jaw, and one knowing smirk. Leia having the dropped jaw, and Mara having the knowing smirk.

"Jaina," Leia said, "That dress looks amazing on you!"

The dress did look quite spectacular on Jaina, the corset made Jaina look like a model, and the train of the dress flowed around her as she twirled, the pleats in the train made it look all the more spectacular on her.

Jaina smiled, "I'll take it!"

Once they returned to the Solo-Skywalker quarters, Mara, Leia, and Jaina sat down and began discussing the plan for the next day.

"Well I'll do your makeup and hair if you want, I'm not sure how much you want to be done up, but I'm sure that you'll want something amazing to go with that dress."

"I do, but I'm still trying to figure out where I can hide the dress so Jag won't see it."

"How likely is it that he'll be going through your closet looking for something to wear?" Leia asked

"I think its very likely since he and I are staying in the same room together, his closet is my closet." Jaina pointed out

"What about hiding it in Jacen's closet?" Leia asked

"I thought of that too. I just don't want to take the chance that Jag will find the dress and ruin the surprise." Jaina said

"You can just hide it in my closet." Mara said, "I'm fairly certain that the Corellian Stud won't be looking for something in my closet without a perfectly good reason, and there aren't any good reasons for him to be going through my closet." Mara pointed out

"That could work." Leia said.

"Okay, we'll stash the dress in here." Jaina agreed

"Now what time is dinner tomorrow night?"

"I commed Wedge while I was trying on the dress and asked him since he was the one who made the reservation. He told me diner is at 1900 hours." Jaina answered

"Okay, that gives us a lot of time to work with. Come over here at 1600, and we'll start getting you ready." Leia told her.

"Three hours?" Jaina asked floored

"Trust me on this." Leia said

"Okay, whatever you say mom." Jaina said shaking her head.

"I think he's going to be pleasantly surprised when he sees you tomorrow. As much as that dress cost he'd better be." Mara said matter of factly

"I think he'll love it." Leia said

"Well I certainly hope so. I just hope that he doesn't wear his dress uniform." Jaina said wincing

"Would he really wear his dress uniform on a date?" Mara said, "I mean what are the odds that he would?"

"What are the odds that Luke wears his Jedi blacks?" Leia asked

"Wonderful!" Jaina said sarcastically, "I'm going to be all dressed up and he's going to be in his uniform."

"I don't think it's that likely that he'll wear his dress uniform." Mara said.

"I don't know. He seems awfully proud of that uniform. I think he will wear it."

"Wanna bet?" Mara asked with one red gold eye brow raised.

"You're on!" Leia said shaking hands with her sister-in-law.

"Well I hate to break up the fun here, but I have to get going. Jag is probably wondering where I am. I'll see you at 1600 tomorrow. Bye Mom, bye Mara." Jaina said as she walked out the door.

Jaina returned to her quarters. When she arrived she could not sense Jacen around. Must be out with Danni, she thought, but she could sense Jag. He was already sleeping, having had an exhausting patrol on the Hydian Way. Sleep was a luxury that pilots rarely passed up. She decided that she too would take advantage of this wonderful opportunity. She changed into her sleep clothes, and crawled into bed beside Jag. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. The last thought that crossed her mind before she fell asleep was how much she was looking forward to the coming day.

Jaina was semi awake when she heard a buzzing sound followed by someone's sleepy voice.

"Mmmm…Hello?"

"Jag?"

"Oh, Leia. Hi. I was just umm..."

"Oh Jag, there isn't any need to explain…I understand. Can I talk to Jaina?"

"Sure, I'll have to wake her up though." Jag rolled over and tapped Jaina on the shoulder.

"Jay, your mom is on the com."

Jaina grabbed her comm link from Jag. "Hi mom, whats up?"

"Don't forget about today."

"You commed me at 0800 hours to tell me that?" Jaina asked annoyed.

"Yes… I thought that you would be awake by now, but I should have guessed you would still be in bed being a pilot and all." Leia pointed out

"No, its okay. I didn't want to sleep in that late anyways."

"Okay, I don't feel so bad then. I was going to send Mara in to check on you two, but then I thought that would be something that your father would do."

"Good call mom." Jaina said sarcastically.

"Well I guess you're awake, you're being sarcastic."

"Well I have some stuff to do before later, so I'll see you when I see you."

"Bye honey." Leia said as Jaina cut the transmission.

"Well, now I'm awake…what should I do now?"

"Go spar?" Jag suggested

"Okay, you coming?"

"No, I have some stuff to take care of before tonight."

"Oh, ok. I'll just comm Mara and ask her if she wants to spar."

Jaina picked up the comm, not being sure whether Mara was awake or not, she decided to take a chance.

"Hello?"

"Hi Uncle Luke, is Aunt Mara awake?"

"As a matter of fact she is. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes please."

"Hello Jaina." Mara greeted

"Aunt Mara, would you like to go spar with me at about…0930?"

"I might as well, Skywalker has some stuff to do, and I haven't sparred with you in a while. I'll see you at the gym then. Bye Jaina."

"Bye." Jaina cut the transmission and proceeded to get dressed.

"Jag, I've got to run, but I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay Jay, have fun." Jag kissed Jaina on the forehead, before she turned and left.

When Jaina arrived at the gym, Mara was already waiting for her.

"Wow, and I thought that I was going to be early."

Mara just smirked.

"So how is the Corellian Stud? Is he excited for tonight?"

"I think he is, but he isn't really showing it that much. That's fine with me, cause that's what Jag does. He wears his sabacc face."

"Well I'm sure that tonight will run smoothly. Ready?"

"Bring it on!"

After five rounds, they were both exhausted.

"Well Mara, that just goes to show that you can still kick my butt."

"Yes I can, but you were a very tough opponent. I taught you well."

"Yes you did."

"We have a little over an hour before you're supposed to be at your mom's. How bout we go grab a bite to eat before we head over there?" Mara suggested

"Sounds great! If we get there early I can even have a shower before she starts making me over."

"Yea, you'd better shower…. I won't let you go out on a date like that."

Jaina laughed. "Okay, so about this food?"

"Lead the way." Mara said

After they were done eating, Jaina and Mara made their way to the quarters that Mara and Luke were sharing with Leia and Han.

"Mom! We're here!" Jaina yelled

Leia emerged from another room. "Hi Jaina. Have you been sparring?"

"Yes. Aunt Mara and I went sparring to kill some time."

"In the shower Jaina, chop chop. We're following a schedule." Leia pushed Jaina into the bathroom and closed the door.

When Jaina emerged five minutes later, Leia immediately started working on her hair.

An almost two hours, a can of hairspray, and 50 hair pins later, Jaina's hair was done. With the front twisted against the scalp, the back portion curled and pinned, and some loose pieces at the front, Jaina's hair looked spectacular.

Mara came out with the dress in hand. She handed it to Jaina. "Go put it on, and then we'll do your makeup."

Jaina came out in the gorgeous dress, and Leia started doing her makeup as soon as she sat down.

When Leia was done, Jaina looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow mom. I have to admit, you are good!"

"Well I think Jag is going to love it. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"But you should also get going if you want to be on time." Mara pointed out.

"You're right. Thank you both so much. I'll talk to you later and let you know how everything went."

"Bye Jaina. Good luck."

When Jaina arrived at the restaurant, the host lead her to the most private room in the whole restaurant.

He opened the door, and led her inside. There stood Jagged Fel, looking handsome as always, and NOT wearing his dress uniform. He walked towards her, and took her hand.

"Jaina, you look absolutely amazing."

"You don't look to bad yourself."

"Shall we?" Jag extended his hand and led her to the table, complete with candles.

Their meal came quickly. They ate while a quartet of musicians played. After their meal was done, Jag stood up, and extended his hand to Jaina.

"May I have this dance?" he asked

She smiled, and took his hand.

They danced for what seemed like an eternity, when Jaina finally spoke.

"Jag, why did you go out of your way to arrange this? It isn't a special occasion."

"I know it isn't a special occasion. I just want one night for us to spend together, no politics, no war. Just us."

That left Jaina speechless. She just put her head against Jag as they danced.

They returned to their quarters, exhausted, but happy. They changed into their sleep clothes and crawled into bed.

They lay in bed for a few minutes before Jaina said anything.

"Jag?"

"Jay?"

"Thank you for tonight. It was perfect."

"You're welcome Jay."

When Jaina woke up in the morning, Jag was nowhere to be found. She rolled over and saw a note on the pillow.

"Jay, you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. I had a meeting this morning. I won't be back until this afternoon. I'll see you then.

Jag"

Jaina got out of bed, and dressed. She decided to make her way over to see her mom.

When she arrived at the door, she entered the code, and walked in. There she found her mother, father, aunt, and uncle sitting in the den sipping some caf.

"Hey everyone!" Jaina greeted

"Hey Jaina." Leia said, "You're up early."

"Yea, I wasn't really tired. I didn't have that late of a night last night."

"So, how did your date go last night?" Mara asked

"Date? What date?" Han asked confused.

"Jag took me out for dinner at a formal restaurant last night."

"And?" Han said

"And nothing."

"He didn't propose?" Mara said

"No…I didn't think he would." Jaina stated

"Did he wear his dress uniform?" Leia asked curiously

"No… I was quite impressed."

"YES!" Mara exclaimed

"What was that all about?"

"Your aunt and I had a little bet going."

"Oh why am I not surprised?" Jaina said smirking

"How was the date overall?"

"It was perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

"Maybe a ring." Mara muttered

"He knows that I'm not ready for that yet." Jaina said flatly

"Well I'm glad you had a perfect night honey."

"Was Jag gone when you got up this morning?" Han asked

"What the-. How did you know?" Jaina asked shocked

"Oh c'mon. You've gotta give the old guy some credit. I was young once too. I figured that he would be staying with you while you're on vacation."

"Solo," Mara said, "mind if I check for a fever. I was almost positive you'd be as mad as a rancor over this."

"Leia and I were discussing it a few weeks ago. I wasn't totally happy about it, but I accepted it as a possibility." Han said

"And you aren't going to lecture me about it?" Jaina asked incredulously

"No, you're almost an adult now. You don't need me to lecture you right now. And I'm not going to make a scene about it because I know what that boy means to you. If I were to forbid you from seeing each other, or living together, or whatever, it would only make you want to see him more. If I came between you and Jag it would ruin our relationship."

"Dad….what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is I'm okay with your living arrangements."

Jaina walked over and wrapped her dad in a big hug. "Thank you dad. I feel so much better knowing that you're okay with this." Jaina said relieved

"Now Jaina," Leia said, "would you like some breakfast? I'm sure Threepio would love to whip up something for you."

"Sure mom, I'd like that a lot."

After eating breakfast, as well as sitting and chatting with her family, Jaina decided to return to her quarters.

When she got back to her quarters, Jag was sitting on the couch looking over a datapad. When the door hissed open, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jay." He greeted

"Hey." Jaina greeted as she moved to sit beside him on the couch.

"Guess what I did today." Jaina said

"What?" Jag asked

"Found out that my dad knows that we're living together."

Jag nearly dropped the datapad, "What? He knows?"

"Yea, apparently he knew all along."

"And how soon should I leave Mon Cal?"

"Never. He isn't after blood. He actually said that he's okay with our living arrangements."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. Han Solo said that he is okay with his only daughter living with her boyfriend." Jaina said nearly in disbelief of what he father had told her.

"I think I feel faint." Jag said

"Well it sure does take a huge weight off my shoulders." Jaina said

"Mine too. I think this calls for a celebration. What do you say to grabbing something little to eat, hitting the sims, and then calling it a night? Hmm?"

"Jagged Fel, you're a man after my own heart." Jaina smirked

"Shall we?"

"Lead the way Mr. Fel."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: According to my bank account i don't own star wars...so i'm not making any profit from this!**

Chapter 7

Towards the end of the Unifying Force.

Jaina and Jag were walking together through the forest on Zonoma Sekot. The Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong had just been destroyed by her uncle Luke, but not without a price. Her uncle had been in the bacta tank for the last few hours attempting to recover from the amphistaf wound that he earned while fighting the supreme overlord. It was refreshing to see that the war that had taken so many lives had finally come to an end. Now that the war was over, Jaina was concerned about what Jag would decide to do with regards to their relationship.

"Jag, do you miss Csilla?" Jaina asked

"Why do you ask?" Jag replied

"Just because you've been gone from your family so long, you must miss your home."

"I do, but I know that what I have been doing here is important. Besides, I had a promise to keep." Jag said as he gently squeezed her hand.

"When is your appointment with Cilghal?" Jag asked

"In about 20 minutes. Maybe I should start walking towards there now; maybe if I'm early she'll be able to see me." Jaina said

"Well, since this is only a routine check-up I think I can stand to let you go by yourself." Jag kidded

"Oh gee Jag, thanks." Jaina playfully slapped his arm before leaning up to kiss him. "I'll see you after I'm done."

Jaina began walking towards Cilghal's makeshift clinic.

"Oh Jaina, nice and early. I'm ready for you now if you want to get this over with." Cilghal said.

"Sure, why not."

Cilghal began examining Jaina, drawing blood, and running other routine tests.

"I'll be back with the results in a few minutes, so just sit tight."

Jaina then decided to call her mother while waiting.

"Hi mom, I'm at Cilghal's clinic right now."

"Anything wrong?"

"No, just a routine check-up. I was wondering if you would like to meet me here and then we'll go find Jag, Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara, and Jacen, then we can have dinner together or something."

"That sounds like a great idea, since Ben is back with Luke and Mara. We haven't seen him in ages."

"Okay, so meet me over here in a few minutes." Jaina said

"Okay, bye sweetie."

Cilghal walked back into the exam room almost immediately after Jaina ended her conversation with her mother. Her face was difficult to read.

"Umm….Jaina, you might want to take a look at the results."

"…okay. There can't be anything major wrong with me." Jaina said as she took the paper from Cilghal's hand

"There isn't anything wrong…." Jaina trailed off as she read the bottom of the page. "Oh force!" Jaina said right before she fainted.

"Jaina." Cilghal said

"Jaina." Leia said trying to rouse her daughter from unconsciousness.

"Ughh…" Jaina moaned as she finally woke.

"Hey there sweetie." Leia said. "You gave us quite the scare."

"How long was I out for?" Jaina asked

"About five minutes." Cilghal answered

"Mom, can I talk to Cilghal alone for a minute?" Jaina asked

"Sure, I think you're okay now." Leia said before leaving the room.

"I didn't tell your mother Jaina." Cilghal said

"Okay thank you that was all I needed to know. I'll talk to you later." Jaina said before also leaving the room.

Leia was waiting for Jaina outside the exam room.

"You ready to go mom?"

"Ready if you are. Any idea what made you faint?"

"Umm…I think I fainted because I didn't have much to eat today." Jaina lied, while shielding from her mother.

"Alright, well we'd better get you some food before you faint again." Leia said

"Thanks mom that would be nice."

When they arrived at the Falcon, there was a canopy set up between the Falcon and the Jade Shadow, where there was a table set up.

"This is a smart arrangement." Leia commented.

"Well you know Highnessness, you married one smart scoundrel. You married me for my brains and my scruffy looks." Han said as he shot her one of his trademark grins.

"What brains Solo? I thought there was nothing but air between those ears." Mara kidded

"Watch it Jade." Han warned

"Well, if everyone is hungry, we should start eating." Luke said bringing out the last of the food from the galley on the Shadow.

Han, Leia, Luke, Mara, Jacen, Jaina, Jag, and Ben all sat at the table for the first time since the war started. They ate quietly, but Jaina could feel through the force that everyone was glad to be there.

After everyone was done eating the conversation moved into the Falcon. Jag and Jaina elected to take a walk into the forest as they had done earlier that day.

"Jay, what are you planning to do now that the war is over?"

"I really don't know, just go where the wind takes me I guess. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going home soon, and I wanted you to come with me. I know my parents would love to meet the scruffy rebel that made me stay in the Known Regions so long."

As he spoke the options ran through her head faster than a ship went through lightspeed. But even with all those options, there was only one that she kept going back to.

"Okay, when do we leave?" Jaina asked looking at Jag's delighted face

"Is tomorrow okay? I want to surprise my parents for their anniversary." Jag asked

"Sure, tomorrow it is. I just have to get my stuff ready, and then we can leave. How are we getting there?" Jaina asked curiously

"Well we can either go in our snubfighters, or be brave and ask your father to take the Falcon." Jag said.

"Option #1 it is." Jaina said jokingly. "I think I should go tell my parents what is going on, then I'll pack my stuff and we can leave first thing tomorrow."

They walked back to the Falcon, and entered to see everyone sitting down having a good time watching Han play with Ben. When they heard Jaina and Jag come back everyone looked at them expectantly.

"No Mara, he didn't propose." Jaina said shaking her head.

"Was I supposed to?" Jag asked confused.

"Mara is convinced that you are going to propose to me. So basically every time we go for a walk or something, she interrogates me when I come back."

"Oh, gotcha. Well I should go get stuff ready, so I'll see you back here in the morning." Jag said as he leaned in to kiss Jaina on the forehead. "Bye everyone!" Jag said as he walked down the ramp.

"Okay, what was that about?" Han asked.

"Jag is going home, and I'm going with him." Jaina said matter of factly

"What????" Han asked shocked. "You're moving to Csilla?"

"I never said that I was moving there. Jag wants to surprise his parents for their anniversary by going home, and he asked me to go with him."

"Solo…I swear, sometimes you can be pretty dense." Mara said smirking.

"I hear wedding bells!" Leia said.

"Not you too mom." Jaina said

"Hey, I'm taking over for Mara. I'm going to be the psychotic mother instead of her being the psychotic aunt." Leia said

"Whatever floats your hoversled." Jaina said.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. So I have to get everything ready tonight. So that's where I'm going to go right now." Jaina said, before turning on her heel to go towards her quarters on the Falcon.

"Wow, this is huge. She's meeting his parents." Leia said.

"I agree with you Leia. I think I'm starting to hear wedding bells too." Mara said. "I'm gonna go talk to her for a minute."

Mara walked in to Jaina's quarters, and saw Jaina putting stuff in her duffel bag.

She closed the door.

"So, how long have you known?" Mara asked

"I thought I was shielding!" Jaina said.

"You were, but you know there's the little thing you forgot. I trained you; I taught you how to put up those shields, so I can break through them." Mara said. "So how long have you known."

"I found out today."

"So that's why you fainted."

"That would be the reason." Jaina sighed.

"Does he know?"

"No." Jaina answered

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When I know what happening with us. I don't want to back him into a corner."

"If that's what you think is right."

"I don't know what's right or wrong. I just know that I don't want anyone else knowing until he does."

"Alright, the lips are sealed." Mara said making the motion of a key locking her lips

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you to your packing. I'll be here to see you off in the morning."

"Thanks Mara." Jaina said as she hugged her former master.

When Mara returned to where the rest of the family was supposed to be, only Han and Leia were sitting there.

"Luke went to put Ben to sleep."

"Excellent, I was just going to do that. Oh well, I might as well go to bed too; I'm going to get up early to see Jaina off tomorrow. So I'll see you two later." Mara said before walking down the ramp and into the Shadow.

"Well, I think we should get to bed too."

"Good thinking hun." Han said putting his arm around Leia

The next morning, the gang was up bright and early to help Jaina and Jag load their stuff into their snub fighters.

"Do you have everything Jaya?" Jacen asked

"I think I do. But I still need a hug from you." Jaina said as she wrapped her twin in a hug. This started the chain of hugs and hand shaking before Jaina and Jag jumped into their ships.

"Bye everyone!! I'll be in touch with you guys, don't worry." Jaina said as her craft lifted off the ground.

Once in space, Jag commed Jaina.

"I fed your droid the hyperspace coordinates while you were packing. Our ETA is about 2 days from now. So put yourself in a trance. And just for your info, my parents have no clue that we are coming, I talked to them yesterday and told them that I wouldn't be home for their anniversary. So I'll see you in two days." Jag said before cutting the transmission.

Jaina got the coordinates from her droid before slipping into her trance.

When she emerged from her trance, they were just coming out of hyperspace.

Suddenly Jaina heard a voice on her comm speaker.

"Unidentified vessels, this is Csillan control, please state you're name and reason for your visit."

"This is Colonel Jagged Fel, and Colonel Jaina Solo. We request landing permission, and that our arrival is kept secret from the Baron."

"Acknowledged Colonels, please follow the vector to the Fel family docking bay."

"Thank you control." Jag said

"Jaina, just follow me."

"Okay flyboy."

A few minutes later they landed in the Fel family docking bay completely unnoticed.

"Usually Csillan control alerts my parents if anyone wants to dock, but since I told them not to alert my parents, we are here, and no one knows."

"Did I teach you how to be sneaky like that?" Jaina asked playfully

"You sure did. Now let's get inside and let the surprise begin."

They walked into the house very quietly. No one was around.

"Okay, I'm going to go first, and then you'll feel it when I want you to come in."

"Sounds good to me." Jaina said.

Jag then walked quietly into the den where his mother was looking over a datapad. He leaned against the door frame.

"You know, you shouldn't keep the door unlocked, anyone could just waltz in here."

Syal turned around as fast as she could, eyes wide.

"Jagged!!!!!" She ran over and wrapped him in a big hug. "I thought you weren't coming home."

"Well that was only my cover up. Happy anniversary."

"And what about that woman friend of yours? Did she stay in the known regions?"

"I was just getting to that." Jaina walked around the corner into Syal and Jag's view. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Jaina Solo."

Syal wrapped Jaina in a hug which was just as big as the one she gave Jag. "It's so nice to meet you Jaina. You're Leia and Han's daughter correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Jaina replied

"Oh, just call me Syal."

"As you wish Syal." Jaina smiled.

"How did you land without me knowing about it?"

"I used some of the sneaky rebel tactics that I learned in the known regions." Jag smiled

"Wait until your father comes home with Wyn. They'll be so happy to see you both. Oh, I should probably let your father know that we have visitors who will be staying for dinner; I'll wait until he gets here with the food to tell him who the visitors are. I'll be right back."

"I knew she'd love to meet you." Jag said smiling

"It's your father I'm worried about."

"Don't worry about him. He's like your father, he's all bark."

"If you say so." Jaina said

"Okay, Soontir should be here in a few minutes, so why don't you two go sit in the den over there. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Whyrens please." Jag said

"Well I'm not really in the mood for alcohol, so I'll just have a glass of water." Jaina said.

Syal left the room and returned a few moments later with their drinks.

"Okay, Soontir and Wyn are here, so just sit tight for a few minutes, and I'll bring them in."

"It's the moment of truth." Jaina muttered.

"Relax, it'll be fine." Jag reassured her.

When Soontir, Syal, and Wyn walked into the room, Jaina held her breath waiting for the shoe to drop.

"JAG!!!" Wyn yelled as she ran towards her brother. He hugged her tightly, happy to see her again. After she let Jag go, she looked at Jaina.

"Dad, Wyn, I'd like you to meet Jaina Solo."

"So we finally get to meet the girl who kept him with the New Republic so long. It's very nice to meet you. We've heard so much about you." Wyn said

Soontir was quiet as a tomb.

"Well," Syal said interrupting the awkward silence, "let's eat!"

They sat eating in complete silence, while Jaina was thinking to herself.

Well that's just great, he tells me not to worry, and his dad has the some reaction as my father did when he met Jag. I can tell this isn't going to be a walk in the park.

"May I be excused?" Jaina asked Syal

"Certainly Jaina, you needn't ask."

"It's just the side effects of having a politician for a mother I guess." Jaina added before leaving the room.

She walked into the enclosed porch and entered a code that Jag had given her to be able to use their comm station. She soon saw her mother's face on the vid screen.

"Jaina! I didn't think that you would call this soon. How is everything?"

"Well Syal and Wyn were more than pleased to see us, but Soontir hasn't said a word since I've arrived." Jaina said frustrated

"Give it time. He'll come around I'm sure."

"Well I sure hope so." Jaina said as she heard the door open and the fall of footsteps behind her.

"Hello Leia." Jag greeted.

"Hello Jag. Well Jaina, I think your father wanted to go out for dinner tonight, so I'll have to talk to you next time you call. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye mom." Jaina said before ending the conversation.

Jag snaked his arms around Jaina's waist.

"What's wrong?" Jag asked

"I'm frustrated."

"Let me guess, my father's reaction, or lack thereof."

"Right on the nose. Why hasn't he said a word to me since we've gotten here?"

"He is the strong silent type. Don't worry, he'll start talking eventually."

"Sure he will. I'm just waiting for the first words out of his mouth to be 'Jaina, I don't want you dating my son, please leave before I make you leave.'" Jaina said exasperated

"He won't say that. I know my dad, and he isn't stupid. He will see what a wonderful woman you are, and then everything will be okay. Now, I bet you are exhausted from the trip, so maybe we should get ready to call it a night. My mother prepared the guest suite for us; there are two rooms in it. If that's okay with you."

"It's fine. I was going to suggest that we sleep in different rooms anyways, at least until your father doesn't hate me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Okay, whatever you say. Let's go get our stuff unpacked."

Syal and Soontir were sitting in their room getting ready for bed when Syal decided to start a conversation

"Wasn't that nice of Jagged to surprise us on our anniversary?"

"Yes, it was very nice."

"He looked well, don't you think?"

"Yes, he looked very healthy." Soontir answered promptly

"So Tir, what do you think of Jaina."

"I don't like her."

"Soontir!"

"What?"

"How could you not like her? She's polite, very nice, smart, and very pretty. She's perfect for him."

"No she isn't! She isn't good enough for him."

"And why isn't she good enough for him?" Syal asked

"Look at who her father is! She's a Solo, and you know as well as I do that Solo's are bad news."

"Soontir Fel you are being a dork!"

"Syal, did you just call me a dork?"

"Yes I did!" Syal said, arms crossed

"I can't believe you used that word. Our teenage daughter uses that word, not a grown woman." Soontir said incredulously

"Well it seems to describe how you are acting."

"It does not!"

"It most certainly does. You are acting like a child! You barely even know the girl and you are already treating her like a piece of dirt. I'm sorry Tir, but that isn't right! Just because you didn't like her father doesn't mean that you won't like her. Any child of Leia Organa's is bound to be raised properly, no matter who her father is." Syal ranted

"Maybe you're right." Soontir conceded

"I'm a woman, of course I'm right!"

"Maybe I should take her out tomorrow, and get to know her a little." Soontir said thinking aloud.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. I heard that she used to be in Rogue Squadron, maybe you should take her to the sims." Syal suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. What would I do without you to set me straight?" He asked smiling.

"I couldn't even bear to imagine." Syal said jokingly.

When Jaina awoke in the morning there was a note on her bedside table.

"Jaina,

I wanted to take you out this morning to apologize for my behaviour last night. Meet me outside at 0900.

Soontir."

Woah. Now that's a little strange. Oh kriff, it's already 0830, better hurry up.

When Jaina arrived outside at 0855 Soontir was already waiting by his speeder.

"Promptness, I like it. Well I think we should get a move on." Soontir said gesturing towards the speeder.

They both climbed in and drove towards an unknown location.

When they arrived at a hangar a few minutes later Jaina was more than a little confused.

"I heard about your piloting skills, and I wanted to see for myself how good you are. I had the sims set up for x-wing simulation. How bout a round or two?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jaina said as she was directed towards the sims.

They climbed in, and the fun began.

When Soontir finally shot Jaina down, two hours after they started, Jaina was exhausted, as was Soontir. He emerged from the simulator with an impressed look on his face.

"Congratulations Jaina." Soontir said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Congratulations for what? You shot me down." Jaina pointed out.

"Yes, but it hasn't taken me that long to shoot someone down in a long time. You are definitely one of my most difficult kills in years." Soontir praised Jaina.

Jaina stood there in awe. Soontir Fel, one of the greatest TIE pilots in history had just given her one of the greatest compliments ever.

"Thank you Sir. I'm honoured." Jaina said humbly

"The honour is all mine. I think Jag has good taste in girlfriends."

Jaina blushed.

"If you ever want to be part of the CEDF, I'd be more than happy to find you a position here. Now, since that round in the sims took longer than I thought, I think we should head back. Syal and Jag will probably be waiting."

The set off in the speeder and were close to the Fel home when a wave of nausea hit Jaina like a ton of ferrocrete.

"Soontir, can you pull over please?"

"Sure thing Jaina."

They hadn't even reached a dead stop when Jaina jumped out of the vehicle and proceeded to be sick.

Alarmed, Soontir ran over to her and held her hair back.

When she was done, Soontir helped her into the speeder.

"Are you okay?" Soontir asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. I just have the stomach flu." Jaina lied.

"Well, when we get home I'll get Syal to make you something to settle your stomach." Soontir said.

"Thank you. I think that I'm going to lie down for a bit when we get back."

"Sounds like a good idea." Soontir agreed.

When they reached the Fel estate, Syal was waiting for them. She greeted Soontir and watched as Jaina proceeded to make her way up to the suite that she and Jag were sharing.

"What's wrong with Jaina?"

"She was sick on the way home. She thought it would be best if she went to lie down and let the flu pass."

"That's a good idea." Syal said aloud as she thought to herself oh no.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't own star wars…no profit will be made from this fic.**

Chapter 8

The next week days at the Fel estate passed without incidence. Jaina remained in bed for most of the time, making the excuse that she had the stomach flu, and refusing to see a doctor. Jag didn't argue with her when she refused to see a doctor, since he knew how stubborn she could be. The Csilla winter festival was soon approaching. The first night was tonight. The Fel family had a tradition of going out to the festival opening night and spending some quality time together. Jaina didn't intend on ruining this Winter Festival for Jag. She was able to convince Jag that she was feeling well enough to go out, even though he didn't believe her.

Jaina got out of bed, and went to start making herself presentable for the evening out.

Standing under the hot water of the shower made Jaina feel more relaxed than she had been feeling since arriving on Csilla. She stood there until she heard the fresher door open.

"Jaina, you in here?"

"No, it's the cleaning lady. Of course it's me." Jaina said sarcastically

"Are you starting to get ready?"

"No, I'm standing in the shower because I wanted to get wet." Jaina said sardonically

"Woah Jaina, easy on the sarcasm there trigger." Jag said

"Sorry Jag. Can you hand me a towel?" Jaina asked sticking her hand out the shower curtain.

He handed her the towel, and she stepped out of the shower.

"Feeling better?" Jag asked Jaina

"Much better." Jaina answered.

"Excellent. Are you ready for tonight?"

"I will be once I'm dressed and I have some makeup on." Jaina replied.

"Okay, because we're leaving in about an hour." Jag told her

"Okay, that should give me enough time to get ready."

"Jaina are you ready to go?"

"Yes!"

She went down the stairs, where the Fel family was waiting for her.

They all climbed into their speeder and left for the festival.

When they arrived the festivities were already under way.

The family split up, with Jag and Jaina going skating on the giant rink.

"This is fun Jag. I don't really think I've had this much fun skating before." Jaina observed.

"Well this is one of the perks of growing up on an ice planet." Jag pointed out

Suddenly a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" The Voice said

"Could everyone please look towards the sky above the main tent?"

What was seen in the sky were five clawcrafts with coloured ion tails spelling out words in the sky. Within about a minute all that could be seen were the words "Jaina, Will you marry me?"

Jaina looked over to where Jag was standing. He was on the ice on bended knee with a small box in his hand. He opened the box to reveal a ring with a Corusca gem surrounded by tiny diamonds. She looked at him with shock, and tears in her eyes.

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

He slipped the ring on her finger and enfolded her in a warm hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

They continued skating until the festival was drawing to a close for the night.

The met his parents at the gate, and they all jumped in the speeder bound for the Fel estate.

The whole gang went inside super tired from the night's festivities. They all decided to call it a night.

Jaina woke up in the morning with a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She ran to the fresher just in time.

Jag woke up, and headed towards the fresher to brush his teeth like he did first thing in the morning. The fresher door was partially closed, and there was noise coming from behind it. He opened the door to see Jaina over the toiled heaving.

"Not again Jaina. I thought you were feeling better." Jag said.

She was finished heaving, so she got up and rinsed her mouth out. She walked back to her bed.

"I am feeling better." Jaina said

"Then why did I just see you heaving in the toilet. That's it; a week of this is enough. You're seeing a medic." Jag said determinedly

"I'm not seeing a medic Jag. I know what's wrong with me." Jaina said

"Well why aren't you getting any better?"

"Because, what I have isn't something that is going to go away in a few days."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Jaina said before Jag fainted right before her eyes.

"Jag, wake up."

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Jaina asked concerned

"Where am I?"

"In my side of the suite." Jaina answered curtly.

"Did I faint?" Jag asked

"You sure did."

"How long was I out for?"

"Not that long, about a minute. I was prepared for your reaction, since my reaction was the exact same." Jaina stated.

"So you aren't kidding?"

"As much as I enjoy making you squirm, I'm not that mean. So, no, I'm not kidding."

"When did you find out?"

"The day before we left Zonoma Sekot. You know that routine check-up that I went for. Well I guess it wasn't routine after all."

"So how far along are you?"

"8 weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked softly, running his hand through his hair.

"I wanted to see what was happening with us. I didn't want you to decide that we were over, just to have a bombshell dropped. I know you, and you would feel honour bound to take care of me, even if you wanted out." Jaina said, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shh…don't cry Jaina." He took her in his arms and held her close.

"What are we going to do?" Jaina asked trying not to sob.

"We are going to get through this together. We're in it for the long haul. Just you and me, and our baby." Jag said looking down at her. "Do you think we should tell my parents right now?" Jag asked cautiously.

"We might as well. We can only dodge the bullet for so long before everyone knows."

"Here we go then." Jag said as he took her hand. They walked into the kitchen where Soontir, Syal, and Wyn were sitting, and eating their breakfast.

"We have some news for you. But I suggest that you stay seated until we are done speaking." Jag advised.

"Well you two are already engaged, it couldn't be any more major than that." Wyn said flippantly.

"Jaina is pregnant."

"I knew it!" Syal exclaimed. "I knew it from the moment she walked into the house, but what really clued me in was when she returned from the morning with Soontir. She went right up to be claiming to be sick. I just knew it!" Syal went and embraced both Jaina and Jag at the same time. "Congratulations."

Soontir had a serious look on his face. He looked like he was in the middle of a deep thought. Suddenly he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Well, congratulations. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather."

"When did you find out?"

"Well Jaina found out the day before we left Zonoma Sekot. I just found out about 15 minutes ago. Jaina said that she didn't tell me because she didn't want me to feel honour bound to take care of her if I didn't want to be in a relationship with her anymore."

"Well at least she thought of that possibility. I know many girls who would do the exact opposite." Soontir pointed out

"True enough. We'll have to tell Wedge and the rest of her family when we get back."

"Speaking of which, when are you leaving?

"Actually, we are leaving tomorrow morning."

"So soon?" Syal asked

"Unfortunately, Jaina and I have some things to take care of back on Mon Calamari and Ossus. If there wasn't anything for us to do, we would definitely stay here for another week or two." Jag said

"Well in that case," Syal said, "I think Wyn and I should take Jaina out on the town. She hasn't really had a chance to see all the sights yet."

"And what are we going to do while you are out?" Jag asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll find something." Jaina said smirking.

"Well we have a lot of things to see, and not much time to see them. So let's get dressed on the double." Syal instructed.

All the girls ran upstairs, and were back and out the door in less than ten minutes.

"Wow," Jag said. "I think I just witnessed a galactic record. I have never ever seen three girls dress that fast. Jaina never takes very long to get dressed, but I can only imagine how much time it takes Wyn to get dressed now."

"We are always nagging at her to hurry up. She takes longer than your mother does." Soontir stated.

"That is a long time." Jag said, and Soontir just nodded.

"Are you happy Jagged?"

"I am happy. For the first time in my life I am truly happy. I have a reason to get up each morning, a reason to live. From the moment I met her, I knew that there was something special about her. Somehow I knew she would change me. Now I know how you feel about mom."

"You know, the Ascendency wants you to stay. As do I."

"I know they do, I just can't. I need her. I want to be there for everything, the baby's first kick, the birth, telling her parents that she's pregnant. I want to experience it all." Jag said

"The Ascendency really wants you to remain a part of their government and military."

"Maybe I can remain a part of it. If they gave me a position as Liaison between the GFFA and the CEDF, I could still be a part of it." Jag pointed out

"Okay then. What are your conditions?" Soontir asked.

"That I can be based on Denon, or Mon Cal, or wherever Jaina and I decide to settle. That any meetings that require my presence be conducted in a secure spot at a rendezvous point near my home. That trips away from home are not very frequent. And lastly, that I get two months leave starting exactly one month before Jaina's due date."

"I'll go make some phone calls, and I'll get back to you. Meanwhile, you should go get all your stuff packed up and ready for tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." Jag said, before bowing and leaving the room.

Jag was in the middle of packing when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He hollered.

"Well, I just got off the comm with the Ascendency. They really want you to remain a part of this government, because they agreed to every single one of your terms. But, they would like you to consider renegotiating your terms after the baby is born."

"That sounds fine to me. So am I officially the liaison between the CEDF and the GFFA?"

"When the Aristocra makes the announcement tomorrow you will be."

"Well, what do you suggest we do until the ladies get back?" Jag asked curiously.

"Go sim?" Soontir suggested.

"You're on!" Jag said, before they both left for the sims.

When Syal, Jaina, and Wyn returned several hours later, Soontir and Jag were nowhere to be found. A note was on the counter stating their whereabouts.

"Well I guess they found something to do." Jaina stated.

"Apparently so." Syal agreed.

"I'm bushed." Jaina said.

"Take it from me. When you are tired, sleep. That's one thing I learnt from having all those kids." Syal commented.

"I think I should. We have an early morning tomorrow, so I think I'll go pack my stuff, and then I'll hit the mattress."

When Jaina reached her room she saw two duffel bags at the door. There was a note on top of them.

"Jay, I didn't want you to come home tired just to be obligated to pack your things, so I did it for you. I left only the essentials out for you. I'll see you in the morning.

Jag."

Jaina walked over to her bed where her sleep clothes were laid out for her. She changed into them and crawled into bed.

A few hours later Jaina thought she heard the door open, and close, as well as footsteps in her room. But she just turned back over and fell back asleep.

The next morning, they both woke early to be able to get their things ready. As the last bag was being packed into the cargo hold of Jag's clawcraft, Syal handed something to Jaina.

"I had someone make a holo recording of Jag's proposal. I figured that telling your parents just wouldn't have the same effect as if they actually saw what happened."

"Thank you Syal, they'll love it." Jaina said as she hugged Syal.

She turned to Soontir. "Jaina, you are welcome back here any time. And if your father gives you a hard time about any of this, you just let me know." He hugged Jaina.

"Thank you sir." Jaina said.

"No need to call me that. We're family now!" Soontir said smiling.

Everyone said their farewells, as Jaina and Jag climbed into their fighters.

Jaina promptly slipped into her hibernation trance, in order to wait out the journey back to Mon Calamari.

Her droid pulled her out of her trance as they approached the Mon Cal atmosphere. They were contacted by planetary security, and were able to land swiftly.

As she was climbing out of her x-wing, she contacted her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Jaina, it's so nice to hear from you. Where are you?"

"I just landed on Mon Cal actually."

"Really? You're home?"

"Sure am. Who is there right now?"

"Everyone. Dad, Luke, Mara, Jacen, Tahiri, Wedge, Iella, and myself."

"Okay, that's great. Jag and I are coming over right now. I'll see you in a bit." Jaina ended the conversation.

"Let's go lover boy. We have some family to see." They headed for the turbolift that would bring them to the floor that housed the Solo's and Skywalkers.

When they reached the door, her mother was there immediately to give them both huge hugs. They proceeded to walk into the living room, where all their family was sitting.

"How was your trip?" Luke asked.

"It was very good."

"Any news?" Leia asked curiously.

"Well actually I have something to show you." She said as she walked over to the holo projector, and inserted the disk that Syal had given her. There on the big screen was the holo of the winter festival when Jag proposed to Jaina. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. The women mostly had tears in their eyes.

"Syal gave me this disk so that you would all be able to witness the event yourselves."

"Well can we see the ring at least?" Mara asked

"Sure." She held out her hand in front of the women, who responded with gasps of amazement.

"Nice rock Jag." Mara commented.

"Thank you Aunt Mara."

"I have one more thing to ask of all the force sensitives in the room. Can you all stretch out with the force please?" Jaina said, as she lowered her shields.

"JAINA!!!! OH MY GOSH!!!!" Tahiri yelled, as she lept up to hug Jaina, followed by the rest of the force sensitives in the room.

Leia looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Jaina, my baby girl. I'm so happy."

Han finally piped up. "Okay, what am I missing?"

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

"What?!?" Han asked shocked

"I'm pregnant daddy."

"I'm assuming that the father is Captain Cocky."

"You assumed right." Jaina answered.

"FEL!!!!!" Han screamed as he lunged towards Jag. Luckily Mara, Luke, Jacen, and Wedge lunged towards Han faster, preventing him from injuring Jag.

"How far along are you?" Leia asked still teary eyed

"8 weeks."

"When did you find out?" Tahiri asked.

"The day before I left for Csilla."

"Is that why you fainted when you were at Cilghal's?" Leia asked

"That would be the reason why." Jaina answered

"So I'm guessing this was a surprise." Luke observed

"It was a huge surprise. I wasn't expecting it at all."

"Mara, you're surprisingly quiet about all of this."

Mara shrugged. "I already knew that she was pregnant."

"What? How?" Leia asked

"I broke through her shields before she went to her room to pack. Then when I confronted her about it she told me." Mara said

"Is that why Jag proposed?" Han asked. "Did he feel honour bound to marry you?"

"He didn't even know until a few days ago. I had some cases of morning sickness in front of his dad, but I just told them that I had the flu. The morning after he proposed he caught me in the bathroom, and then he questioned me about what was going wrong. So I told him, and he fainted."

"Hell, I almost fainted too!" Han said. "I wonder how Soontir reacted."

"He was thrilled. So were Syal and Wyn. And by thrilled I mean I'll tell you later." Jaina said winking.

"Wow…that's a surprise. I thought for sure he'd be angry."

"Well not many women can make you disobey orders to return home."

"He may have been angry dad…I'm not divulging any information so you never know."

"True."

"What are you two planning on doing about living arrangements?"

"Well, I don't know. I have my duty to the GFFA, and he has his duty to the CEDF. So I really don't know how it will work."

"My father made some calls, and I am now officially the Liaison between the GFFA and the CEDF." Jag said

"Really? How come I didn't know about this?"

"All this happened while you were out with my mom and sister. By the time I got home you were already sleeping."

"Well I guess that means that I don't have to take your father up on his offer then." Jaina pointed out

"What offer?"

"After that day in the sims, he offered me a position in the CEDF."

"Wow. That's pretty huge considering he didn't even talk to you the first day we were there." Jag pointed out

"It is. But now I'm glad that I don't have to move out there."

"Where will you settle down?"

"We really don't know yet. But we're going to start looking soon, maybe here, or on Ossus. Maybe we'll even look at settling on Denon."

"How soon is this wedding going to be?" Leia asked.

"I really want to be married before the baby is born."

"So we have less than 6 months to plan a wedding."

"Well…I was actually hoping to be married before I am too big to fit into my wedding dress."

"Well then, make that less than 3 months to plan a wedding."

"Can it be done?" Jaina asked.

"Sure it can. With Mara, Iella, Syal, Mirax, Winter, and I, anything is possible." Leia assured her. "Now, I know that you are tired from your trip, but we only have a very short time to plan this wedding. We have to get moving on the details."

"What do you want me to do today?"

"Wedding dress shopping. We should get that out of the way right now, if we find anything that is."

"Alright. We best get moving. The faster we're done this, the faster I can go to bed." Jaina commented.

"And, I need the men to go look for tuxes. All of you. Got it?" Leia asked.

"Yes Highnessness." Han answered.

"Okay, we'll see you later." Leia said as the line of women exited the room.

"Kid, you should have eloped." Han said.

"I'm starting to agree with Han." Wedge said.

"Well if we don't leave to go get those tuxes soon, Leia and the rest of the women will have our heads." Luke pointed out.

"Let the fun begin." Han muttered under his breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: _ Don't own it yet….when I do I'll let you know._**

Chapter 9

Jaina officially hated the fact that she and Jag didn't even think of eloping. Standing in the wedding dress shop with Leia the psycho wedding coordinator was worse then she thought it would be. They hadn't stopped shopping for hours. Having finally found 'the dress', Jaina was standing on a pedestal getting measured. She was tolerating the seamstress making her stand on the pedestal, but it was getting old fast. The psycho wedding coordinator was on the comm with every location she knew of, and Winter was coming all other locations all in the attempt to find a location for the wedding of the century.

"Okay thank you sir. That will be perfect." Leia said into the comm.

"We have a location ladies." Leia confirmed to the group of women all being fitted for dresses.

"And where would this location be?" Mara asked.

"The Ocean Paradise. In the Ackbar room."

A sharp whistle came from most of the ladies mouths, but Winter was most impressed of all.

"That place is very elegant. It will be perfect for their wedding."

"I've only heard about it, but everything I've heard says that it's a very magnificent place to be." Mara said.

"Well Jaina," the seamstress said, "we're done with the fitting for now. I'll need to do a final fitting a few days before the event...which is?"

"A month from today."

"I don't even get a say in this!" Jaina exclaimed.

"The sooner the better for both of you considering the circumstances." Leia pointed out.

"Okay, fine. Are we done here?"

"We certainly are Miss. Solo."

"Thank you for your help."

"I hate this." Jag said.

"It isn't anyone's fault but yours buddy." Han replied.

"I'm not the one that wanted to get married before she had too much of a belly." Jag said frustrated.

"And you'd be wise not to point that out in front of her." Han commented.

"Don't worry Jag, you don't have as much stuff to do as the ladies do." Wedge pointed out.

"I do feel sorry for them though. They have mom with them." Jacen said.

All the men chuckled at the last statement.

"C'mon guys, she isn't that bad." Luke said.

"Hate to tell ya kid, but you don't live with her. You don't have to put up with it when she gets like this. She gets pretty scary, and crazy." Han pointed out.

"Good point." Luke conceded.

"Did everyone find a tux size that fits them?" the attendant asked.

"Yes thank you. Are any additional fittings needed?"

"Not for those people here. But if there are any additional groomsmen, then they will need to be fitted."

"Who else is there?"

"Well Jacen and Kyp will be standing up there with me, but the wedding party is much bigger. We also need a tux for my father, Tycho, and Corran. There is going to be a fairly large wedding party."

"Well, that's good, that way there are more people for the bachelor party." Han said.

"What a true Corellian." Jacen said.

"What's next on the agenda now mother?" Jaina asked.

"Invitations are the last things that need to be taken care of. After that we are done."

"Thank the Force. I'm exhausted."

"You should be, this is exhausting work, especially for a pregnant woman." Mara said.

"Why can't we just have a small wedding?"

"Protocol dear. Two of the military's finest getting married, that involves more people then would fit in a small hall."

"What if I resign?"

"Unfortunately that wouldn't really help any." Leia said.

"Great. I might just kill that Jag character for getting me pregnant."

"Don't ruin your father's fun sweetheart." Mara said.

Jaina simply sighed as she practically plopped herself down on the sofa.

"You know honey," Leia said, "I could always get Threepio to do the invitations for us. You really do look exhausted." Leia pointed out.

Jaina's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? Then every single diplomat in the galaxy would attend, and worse than that…there would be arranged seating. There is no way in Corellian hell that there is going to be arranged seating at my wedding." Jaina informed her mother quite loudly, making sure her point got across.

"Ok, ok. We'll do them ourselves. I'll get the list together, than all we have to do is pick the design that you like, and bring all the info to the printers." Leia explained.

Jaina gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks Mom. That makes me feel a lot better."

"I'm glad. If we want to get this done quickly, we had better get it going now." Leia said as she pulled out the samples and laid them out on the table.

Jaina looked over them, and there was only one design that caught her eye. It was an off white colour of flimsiplast, with an x-wing, a light saber, as well as wedding bells. An odd combination of themes that fit perfectly for her wedding. Of course when they are sent out they are holos on discs. When opened, the x-wing flies, the light saber ignites, and the wedding bells chime. All this is followed be the wedding details.

"Mom, I want that one." Jaina said pointing at the unorthodox invitation.

"I knew you would. We had something like this made for Luke and Mara's wedding, but they chose something else. I was lucky that these invitations are still being made, although I am told that they are only kept for military and Jedi." Leia said. "I'll send these over to Winter right away, so that they can be sent out by tomorrow at the latest."

"I remember those invitations too. Luke was dead set on those bad boys, and I had to let put my foot down. I did not want x-wings on my wedding invitations, but Jaina, they'll be perfect on yours."

"Okay mom now.." Jaina's thought was interrupted by Jag, Han, Jacen, and Luke walking through the door.

"How did the fittings go?" Leia asked, getting back into her Psycho wedding planner mode.

"They went fine. Once we get Soontir to Mon Cal, Tycho to stop working and Corran to stop joy riding on the Errant Venture everyone will have a tux." Han said.

"Oh that's right," Jag said, "I have to call my parents. Coming Jay?"

"Yea sure." Jaina said getting off the sofa, and following Jag to the Com center.

Jag input the frequency and soon Syal Antilles-Fel's face was present on the screen.

"Jagged! Jaina! How are things on Mon Cal?"

"Everything is great!" Jaina assured her.

"Now did everyone take the news?" Syal asked.

"Well the marriage part was great, but my father was a little upset over the pregnancy thing. Good thing there were a few people in the room. You have your brother and a few others to thank for keeping my dad back." Jaina said

Syal simply smiled. "Well I would expect no less from Han Solo, you are his only daughter after all."

"My mother has already transformed into the psycho wedding coordinator. Everything is nearly done, now all we need to do is get you and Soontir fitted for the event."

"Which is when?"

"In a month."

"So soon? Let me guess…you don't want to have a belly in your wedding dress?"

"How did you guess?" Jaina asked with that crooked Solo grin.

"I've been to a few impromptu weddings myself. So I guess that means that the family will be coming to visit. We'll see you in a few days. And Jagged…next time try not to be so quiet." Syal said before she winked, and ended the transmission.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer….don't own it…no profit will be made.**

Chapter 10

Jaina and Jag smirked at each other.

"Well, this is going to be an exciting few weeks until the wedding…don't ya think?" Jaina asked.

"Oh definitely."

"I can't wait to see the look on my father's face when we tell him how your dad took the news of the pregnancy." Jaina pointed out, amused.

"I didn't even think of that, but now that you mention it that may be the highlight of the week for a few people."

"Well now that we have the problem of your parent's settled, maybe we should get back to the rest of the crazy people." Jaina suggested.

"Ah yes…do you think we should tell everyone that they are going to be arriving in 2 days?"

"We'll tell my mom, and Mara, but the rest of them can wait for the surprise. If we tell Mara and my mom, then we'll have some people prepared to run interference if anything goes wrong between my dad and Soontir."

"Good idea Jay."

They walked back into the den, and everyone was looking at them expectantly.

"What are you looking at us like that for? I've already told you that we're getting married and I'm pregnant…there isn't anything else that you guys should be waiting for." Jaina said puzzled.

"We're just wondering how your chat with Syal went." Leia said.

"How should it have gone?" Jaina asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know…maybe Soontir would come on the comm and yell the moment he found out you're pregnant." Han interjected.

"Okay, #1, they knew that I was pregnant before you did, and second, Soontir's reaction is a secret to be kept until a later date." Jaina said matter of factly.

"Oh c'mon Jaina, you can't leave your old man hanging like that!"

"Yes I can, and I specifically told you I'm keeping it a secret to bother you…because I knew it would."

"So you're going to tell us?" Han asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"OH C'MON!" Han yelled exasperated.

Jaina simply chuckled. "Sorry dad, you'll just have to wait like the rest of the people." Jaina said amused. Jaina looked around the room to see all of its occupants were very amused by the current situation. Jaina turned to Jag. "Well it looks like the amusing week is of to an early start."

"What?" Han asked confused.

"Oh nothing dad. I'm exhausted though, so I think we're going to head back to my quarters soon. I need to speak with Mom and Mara before we go." Jaina said.

Jaina, Jag, Leia, and Mara all went to talk in the kitchen leaving a confused and irritated Han standing with the rest of the group.

"Okay, we figured that we should only tell you, that Syal, Soontir, Wyn are expected to be here in two days. Jag's brother Cem might be able to make for the wedding, but it's doubtful that he'll be arriving with the rest of the family. Now, I'm telling you this because I need to see if you can find some nice quarters for them to stay in…actually I know you can find some nice quarters. Also, I wanted to tell you so that not everyone was in the dark about their arrival date. I'd also ask that you don't tell anyone else. I'm trying to irritate dad a little, and maybe give Wedge a nice surprise. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds great Jaina" Leia responded

"You know me, my lips are sealed." Mara said. "But you know, you really should be getting home and going to bed. No fooling around tonight you two." Mara kidded as she threw them a wink. Jag responded to the joke by turning a gorgeous shade of crimson. Leia simply laughed and shook her head at her sister in law.

"Right Aunt Mara, like we would really do that while Jacen is sleeping in the other room."

"I don't know, that baby came from somewhere." Mara said with a red gold eyebrow raised.

"We are definitely not having this conversation right now. Maybe we'll save this one for the bachelorette party, but this is obviously embarrassing the hell out of Jag."

"So what. That's the best part of these conversations."

Jaina laughed at her aunt's point. "That's true, and as much as I love embarrassing him, I am very tired. So I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow. Good night." She grabbed Jag by the hand, and led him out the door.

"Those two are like you and Luke." Leia pointed out.

"They are a little bit aren't they? Well at least it didn't take 10 years for them to figure out they were made for each other."

Leia laughed, and a smile was brought to her face as she thought about her daughter and future son in law.

Jaina practically kicked the door down, that's how anxious she was to go to bed. Of course she and Jag were the only ones there. Jacen was still at their parent's house with the rest of the future wedding party. Once setting foot inside the door, Jaina made a bee line for her room, changed into her pyjamas, and went through her bathroom routine faster than Jag had ever seen. She was asleep just seconds after her head hit the mattress.

Jag followed not long after Jacen walked in the door.

"Where's Jaina?" Jacen asked.

"Sleeping. She's pretty burnt out after the travelling and the planning."

"I bet. I think the baby isn't helping either, even in the early stages of her pregnancy you can tell its making her more tired than she likes to admit."

"Sure does, but I'm just as tired as her right now. So I'm gonna head off to bed as well. See you later Jacen."

"'Night Jag."

_Jaina saw herself in a field of flowers. She was standing alone, searching for something; she just wasn't sure what that something was. All of a sudden she sees a head of black hair poking up between the tops of the flowers. _

"_Gotcha!" She yells as the young child jumps from its hiding place. "We should head back to the speeder as soon as we find your father."_

"_Aww mom!" the youngster yells. "We have to find Hala too!" The child said._

_All of a sudden Jag jumped up with a little girl in his arms._

"_There you are!" Jaina said, "It's time to go home."_

_Jag walked up beside Jaina, "Wasn't this a wonderful day, just us and our children."_

"_Yes it was Jag, it was prefect."_

Jaina was starting to rouse from her slumber. She reached out with the force to caress the baby, and all of a sudden she shot up into the sitting position. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She looked over to where Jag was supposed to be, but thankfully he was nowhere to be found.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she said out loud with her head in her hands.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer...still don't own it.**

**Chapter 11**

Jaina reached out through the force again.

"Oh no…I've got to be wrong about this one." She said as she quickly hopped out of bed. She went into the kitchen, the fresher, the common room looking for Jag. Thankfully she couldn't find him anywhere. She ran across the common area to Jacen's room…she opened the door hoping not to find him in any compromising position. What she did find was him at a portable comm station talking to a certain red headed Hapan Queen Mother.

Jacen's head turned abruptly as the door to his room opened, and his face turned deep red in embarrassment.

"Jaina, I…"

"Hi Tenel Ka, sorry to barge in on your conversation with Jace."

"Not a problem friend Jaina, you seem to be quite agitated and need to talk to him right now. I can talk to him at a later time. Farewell friend Jacen, friend Jaina." Tenel Ka said. Once Jaina saw that the transmission had ended she began talking to Jacen, who seemed quite embarrassed that Jaina had walked in on his conversation with Tenel Ka.

"Jacen, if I were any calmer I would be teasing the sith out of you, but as you can see I'm not exactly calm right now."

"I see that, what happened…why are you all worked up?" Jacen asked.

"Reach out Jasa, focus on my abdomen."

"Is there a problem with the baby?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it." Jaina nearly snapped.

"Okay." He conceded. She could feel him reaching out into the Force, and the warmth when his energy touched her womb.

"Jaina?"

"Was what I felt right?"

"I'm pretty sure. You'd better go check with Cilghal first."

"Okay, she's usually there at this time of the morning right?"

"Usually."

"Right, tell Jag that I'm out if he asks."

"Sure thing sis."

"Thanks Jasa, I'll let you know what happened when I get back." Jaina said before exiting the room in a hurry.

--------------------------------------------------------------

When she reached Cilghal's clinic, the Mon Cal Jedi was surprised to see her.

"Jaina, what are you doing here? You're check-up isn't for another two weeks."

"I know, but Jacen and I felt something, and we weren't sure if that was really what we thought it was."

"Well let me take a look." The Mon Cal healer put her webbed hands in Jaina's stomach. "Well I'm betting that you found what I found. This is great news Jaina."

"Yes, it is. I was really unprepared for it, or so it seems." Jaina said letting out a sigh.

"Is Jacen the only one that knows of your little discovery?"

"So far yes. I guess I'm going to have some more news for Jag when he gets home."

"Well I hope he is excited, because it seems that you are worried about his reaction."

"I am a little. He fainted when he found out I was pregnant; I can't wait to see what happens when I tell him this little tid bit. Actually…I might just be mean and wait until his parents come to town…that would be evil, but also a good surprise for everyone."

"You aren't that mean are you?" Cilghal asked

"What can I say; I've been on a mean streak lately. Although, I should tell him right away, I was already mean to him when I lied to him on Csilla."

"Well Jaina, I'm sure whatever method you choose to tell him will work, and he will be delighted."

"Thanks for everything Cilghal. I'll see you in two weeks."

As Jaina made her way back to her quarters, she tried to think of how to tell him. What am I doing? she thought to herself. This is my surprise to everyone…I'm going to wait until Soontir and Syal get here to drop the bomb on them…that'll give Jag a better surprise than ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got home, she immediately contacted her mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom, its Jaina."

"What can I do for you sweetheart?"

"Would you be able to plan a dinner party for everyone, our secret guests included for the night of their arrival? They should be here in the early afternoon, so around 1800 hours would be perfect."

"Any particular reason?"

"Not really, I just want the members of the wedding party who are on Mon Cal to get together." Jaina lied.

"Alright honey, I'll call Mara and see if she can help me out. So everyone person who is a part of the wedding?"

"That's perfect."

"All right then, I'll see you then."

"Thanks mom."

Jacen walked in just as Jaina was finished speaking with their mother. He was curious as to what Cilghal said.

"So?" he asked curiously.

"We were right." She said as he moved to hug her.

"Congrats sis."

"Thanks, but can I ask you one little favour?"

"Anything."

"Don't tell Jag. Let me tell him at the dinner party in two days."

"You're going to sit on this news for two more days?"

"Of course I am. You know how sneaky I get. Besides I do enjoy the looks on his face when I tell him things like this." Jaina smiled.

"Alright sis."

"So what were you talking to Tenel Ka about?"

Jacen's eyes widened. "Nothing." He lied

"What? You didn't think that I would forget about that did you?" Jaina said enjoying every moment of the torture her brother was enduring.

"I was hoping. I you must know I was telling her the news about the wedding and the baby." Jacen said.

"Oh, really? Did you tell her that she is invited?"

"I didn't know she was." Jacen said.

"As if you didn't know that!" Jaina said incredulously.

"Well I guess that helps matters a little." Jacen muttered.

"What was that?" Jaina asked. Her eyes widened. "You're bringing her as your date aren't you?"

Jacen blushed. "No." he lied.

"I know that look; I've seen it a few times. You're bringing Tenel Ka!!! Now I'm excited. I always knew you liked her!"

"Yes, I like Tenel Ka, okay, I admit it. Can we just drop the subject for now?"

"Yes we can, but rest assured Jacen Solo that this subject will be brought up again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jag came home, Jaina was sitting in the room going through some of her old things. He sat behind her and put his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just looking at some old pictures from the Academy days." She said as she put her finger on Anakin's likeness. "And I was also thinking about the baby. What are going to name it?"

"You were thinking about that this early?"

"I couldn't really avoid it. It's been something that I've been thinking about almost daily since I found out."

"Did you have any names in mind?" He asked softly.

"I found a few that I liked. For a girl I liked the name Halia, it means 'remembrance of a loved one'. I thought that would be significant for both of us. We've both lost loved ones, and I don't know about you, but I sometimes find it hard to remember what Anakin's voice sounded like, what he looked like. I just thought that name would be perfect so that we never forgot those we lost." Jaina said, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek.

"I think that's a perfect name Jay. What did you find for a boy?"

"I've always liked the name Hadrian. It doesn't have a significant meaning like Halia, but I think it's perfect anyhow."

"And what you think is perfect I always think is perfect."

"You do?"

"Of course, with one exception."

"What's that?"

"Well you don't think that you're perfect, but I do."

She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. "Do you mean that?" she asked. "Even when I look like a hutt?"

"You'll be even more perfect then, because you'll be carrying our child. Now let's go out and watch a holo film together, since I believe Jacen had other business to attend to tonight."

He got up, and helped her up as well. They walked out into the living area, and settled onto the sofa. There they spent the rest of the night, simply basking in each other's presence.

When the Fel family arrived two days later, Jag and Jaina were excited and nervous. Jag was the excited one, while Jaina was nervous. She saw Syal and Soontir approaching her.

"Hello dear." Syal greeted as she moved to hug Jaina. "You're looking better than ever."

"Thank you Syal."

"Syal, would you mind letting me hug my future daughter in law?"

Syal chuckled, and stepped aside to allow Soontir to hug Jaina.

"So, I hear your father wasn't exactly happy to hear about the bundle of joy."

"No he wasn't, but thankfully there were enough people there to hold him back when he lunged for your son."

Soontir laughed, "Well well, I reacted better than old Solo eh?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know that yet."

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing the look on his face."

"As am I. He was getting pretty irritated at the fact that I wouldn't tell him."

"I'm sure he was."

"Did Jag inform you of the dinner party tonight?"

"Yes he did. Is the dress code formal?"

"Oh no, it's casual. We're all family, or at least most of the wedding party is."

"Okay, that's great. Of course I brought some formal clothes just in case. You never know with these things. I also brought the dress I'm wearing to the wedding. I had it made on Csilla."

"That's wonderful; I can't wait to see it."

"We should probably get to our quarters so we can rest up before tonight."

"I think that's a wonderful idea mother, but before you do we'll give you the address to our quarters, the Solo quarters, and your own quarters of course."

"Thank you son. We'll be seeing you at 1800 hours. Wyn! Hurry up!" Syal yelled.

Finally Wyn emerged from the ship with her luggage. Together the three members of the Fel family set off for their quarters.

"C'mon Jaina, we'd better get some rest too. Tonight is going to be interesting." Jag said.

When they arrived at the Solo quarters a few hours later, Soontir, Syal and Wyn had yet to arrive. The Solo apartment was definitely full of people. Among the guests were Wedge and Iella, Tycho and Winter, Kyp, Tahiri, Jacen, Luke and Mara, and of course Han and Leia. Everyone was delighted to see the young couple, but Wedge was even more delighted when a few minutes later his sister walked through the door.

"Syal?" he asked.

"Hello Wedge." She greeted as she wrapped her brother in a fierce hug.

"It's been so long. I've waited so long to see you."

"It's been too long I agree. Soontir and I are here until the wedding, so I'm sure we'll have ample opportunity to catch up."

"Soontir, it's nice to see you again." Wedge said as he shook Soontir's hand.

"Wedge, I'd like you to meet your niece Wyn." Soontir said.

Wedge moved to hug Wyn. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Now its time for introductions of my own. This is my wife Iella."

Syal hugged Iella, "Its nice to meet you at long last."

Soontir also gave her a hug, which nearly made Wedge's jaw drop to the floor.

Once dinner was announced everyone sat down and ate. Drinks would follow.

After she was sure that she had everyone in the room Jaina prepared to make her announcement.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" she said, as everyone turned to face her. She swallowed hard before speaking again.

"I have some news that I've wanted to tell everyone for a few days, but thought it wise to wait until everyone was in one room. Now, I know you must be wondering what I could possibly tell you that would be news after the recent events, but this is indeed news. This is so new, not even Jag knows. Some of you may be completely surprised by this, and some of you may not, but I'll cut to the power cables here. We're having twins!" She announced excitedly.

Nearly everyone in the room was shocked, but excited at the news. Jaina looked over at Jag who had the most stunned look on his face.

"We're…I'm…We're having twins?"

She smiled at him, and that was the only confirmation he needed from her. He picked her up and spun her around, and wrapped her in a big hug.

Jaina saw her parents approaching her. "So the line of Skywalker twins is extended isn't that amazing." Han said.

"Honey, I'm so excited for you!" Leia said.

"Hey Jade!" Han yelled. Mara looked over.

"What do you want Solo?" She kidded.

"How come you're actually surprised about this one?"

"Maybe because I didn't know."

"Finally!! I've been waiting for a time when we find something out that Mara doesn't know." Han said.

Jaina laughed. "Only three people knew, Jacen, Cilghal, and I. I wanted to be mean again, sorry Jag." She said smirking.

"Do you know what sex they are?"

"A boy and a girl."

"Well at least we have names picked out now, right Jay?"

"That's right. We picked out names the other night."

"I just let Jaina pick them, because I knew that I would love them as well."

"We've decided on Halia for the girl and Hadrian for the boy."

"Halia and Hadrian? Those are beautiful names. Do either of them have specific meanings?"

"Halia means 'remembrance of a loved one'. I thought that name was significant to both of us, since we have both lost people we loved." Jaina explained.

"That's amazing. I love it." Leia said.

"Okay Jaina," Han interrupted. "you said that you would tell me how Soontir reacted to the news of your pregnancy, so spill it."

"Do you see the look on his face right now?"

Han looked over to see Soontir smiling widely. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, but I am." Jaina said.

"I can't believe that I took the news of my own daughter's pregnancy worse than Soontir did!"

"Believe it dad. He was thrilled, and you weren't. I forgive you for your outburst and the attempt on my fiancé's life though." Jaina said smiling.

Han wrapped her in a hug. "Well, I can't exactly be mad at him now, after seeing how happy you are with Captain Cocky here."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Now mom, tell me this. How much trouble are force sensitive twins?"

"Well, if they are anything like you and Jacen were, don't ever turn your back on them. I'm only kidding. They are a handful, I'll tell you that much, but if they are anything like you two were they will be great kids."

"Thanks mom."

"Well now I'm glad that the wedding is in less than a month." Leia said.

"Why is that?" Jaina asked

"Because in about two months you're going to be getting pretty big."

"Well then, perhaps the planning of the wedding was foreshadowing."

"Maybe it was. Here comes Mara though, I'll let you two talk."

"Twins eh?"

"So it seems."

"That's pretty exciting. I don't think I could have handled twins." Mara said.

"Oh sure you could have. If you were able to handle me then you would definitely be able to handle twins."

"Well I'm betting that those kids are going to have the Skywalker and Solo knacks for getting into trouble."

"That is a safe bet I believe." Jaina said laughing. "I actually have something that I would like to ask you. Would you like to be Halia's hold mother?"

"Jaina, are you sure? I'm sure there are other people who you would rather..."

"There is no one else who I would trust to watch over my daughter, especially since you took such good care of me."

"Thank you Jaina. As long as Kyp Durron isn't the hold father, I'm in." Mara said as they both laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...probably never will.**

**Chapter 12**

The next few weeks were as hectic as Jaina had ever seen in her life. As she sat with Jag in the Ackbar Room at the Ocean Paradise watching her mother run around like a mynock with its head cut off. The best decorators were at her disposal, even though Leia had such a great sense of style, and a knack for décor that those decorators weren't really needed. That was the great thing about having Leia Organa-Solo for a mother, any designer or decorator would bend over backwards for her, even if they only moved one vase of flowers. Anything to be able to say you worked on the décor for Jaina Solo's wedding.

"Gotta love my mother." Jaina commented randomly.

"Oh yea? Why is that? I'm assuming it's not for the 'she gave me life' part." Jag added.

"She has the top designers on Mon Cal moving vases of flowers, and putting table cloths on. The power she still has is amazing. And to think, she's doing all this for our wedding."

"Well knowing your mother, there is nowhere she would rather be right now than telling posh designers where to go like she's been a professional wedding planner all her life."

"Oh, but she has been…didn't you know that the whole 'Chief of State' thing was just a cover?" she asked jokingly.

"Why no I didn't. You know, she was very convincing as the Chief of State, maybe she should have been. Who was the real Chief of State?" Jag kidded back.

"My dad." Jaina said before both she and Jag nearly fell over with laughter.

Jaina looked up to see her mother walking towards her, and from the looks of it, she had the 'psycho wedding coordinator' look on her face.

"Jaina, you have to go pick up your wedding dress in about an hour. Mara is supposed to pick you up, so that you can pick up the brides maid dresses as well."

"Mom, why can't I just go by myself?"

"I don't want you to go by yourself."

"Why not?" Jaina asked defiantly.

"Because you're pregnant."

"So what, that doesn't mean that I'm incapacitated."

"No it doesn't, but let me remind you that there are twins in there, and the press will be all over you if they see you."

"Fine mother."

"Good. Mara should be here to get you in…just a minute." Leia said as her comm started buzzing.

"Yes? Oh really? No that's fine. Alright, see you later." Leia ended the transmission. "That was Mara. She was running behind, and was wondering if you would mind getting picked up at your apartment."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll go spend some time with Jacen." Jaina said.

"I wouldn't count on that." Leia muttered under her breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jaina asked quizzically.

"You'll see." Leia said winking. "Now get going you two, I've got work to do." She said as she ushered the young couple out the door.

"What the sith did she mean back there?"

"I'm not too sure Jay, but I have a sneaking suspicion that we are about to find out." Jag said.

When they arrived in their quarters, Jacen was sitting in the common room watching the holo. He seemed a little nervous when Jaina and Jag walked in.

"I thought you were at the Ocean Paradise?" he asked.

"We were, but I have to go pick up my dress soon. That means that you guys should be going to pick up the tuxes as well." Jaina pointed out.

"I'm going to get them as soon as you go get your dress." Jag said.

"Okay, that's perfect." Jaina said. "What's wrong Jacen; you seem a little on edge."

"Nothing." Jacen replied.

"That's a bunch of crap Jace."

"No it isn't!" He tried to convince her. Suddenly his comlink started buzzing. "Yes? Oh, hi. I'll be there in a few minutes. Okay, yes, bye."

"Tenel Ka finally landing on Mon Cal?" Jaina asked, kidding.

Jacen's eyes widened and Jaina was surprised to see that she hit the mark. "No way, that's what you're getting all nervous about? Gimme a break."

"I'm not getting a riled up about that!"

"Right Jace and I'm completely blind. Don't worry; I won't tease you much right now, only because Mara will be here in a couple minutes."

"Anyways, to change the subject, how are the kids?"

"See for yourself Jasa."

Jacen proceeded to put his hands on her stomach, as he fell into the force. He could feel the life force of the tiny twins in Jaina's womb. They appeared to be completely healthy.

"They're doing great Jaya. I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle."

"Well I'm pretty shocked that I'm going to be a mother myself."

"I think you'll do a fine job of raising those two. I bet they are going to be just like you."

"That's what I'm worried about…cause you know as well as I do that we weren't exactly angels when we were younger." Jaina reminded him.

Jacen laughed. "Well we had some good times!"

"Sure we did. Tenel Ka was a part of many of those good times as well" Jaina said giving Jacen a look.

"Oh c'mon Jaya! I thought that you weren't going to bug me about that right now."

"Who says that what I just said was bugging you. You know as well as I do that my arsenal is much better than that." She smiled mischievously.

"Jaya, are you sure that you don't want some extra help escorting you to the dressmaker's?"

"I'm sure, Aunt Mara and I can handle it, besides how nasty can reporters be?"

Jacen looked at her unimpressed. "You know how nasty they can be Jaya. We've only been around them all our lives. They will have a field day if they catch you out and about, especially with the wedding this close. All bets of them keeping quiet are off if they get a good enough look at your belly." Jacen pointed out.

She knew that he was right. The news of her pregnancy hadn't been revealed to the general public yet, and if the holo reporters were able to get a good enough look at her belly there would be trouble. She wasn't showing a lot, but just enough that the public might suspect something.

"Alright. How about this, you keep a comm link on your person, and stay a block or so away, and if we need your help I'll comm you."

"That sounds better." He said as the door buzzer sounded. "That must be Aunt Mara now. Should we run our little plan past her?"

"No, I'll fill her in on the way there." Jaina told him as she went to let Mara in.

"All ready to go?"

"Sure am."

"Alright then, let's get going." Mara said, before following Jaina out the door.

Once they got into the speeder, and were on their way to the dressmaker's, Jaina informed Mara of the plan that she and Jacen devised. Mara was in compete agreement.

"If we meet reporters, things could get ugly. I really hope that everything goes well, but we always have to be prepared." Mara said.

When they arrived at the dressmaker's a few minutes later, there were a few people eating at the café next door, but no reporters to be seen.

"This is a good sign." Jaina whispered to Mara.

"Not necessarily. There could be someone waiting here for us to arrive. The media could be here in heaps before we are done." Mara said giving the area around the shop a once over.

Once inside the shop, the dressmaker escorted Jaina to the change rooms, where she would be able to try on the dress. Jaina asked Mara to come and see the dress. Mara was floored. Even after seeing the dress at the first fitting, Mara was even more impressed with the dress than before. The bodice of the dress was corset like, with the bottom flaring out slightly higher than normal to accommodate Jaina's small bump. There were beaded designs on the bodice, which looked like diamonds when they caught the light just right. There were also a few jewels studded on the train of the dress, which added to the already glamorous dress. Once Mara gave her smile and nod of approval, Jaina changed back into her clothes.

Meanwhile, Mara collected the bridesmaids' dresses at the front of the shop. She was standing at the front counter, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see a holo reporter in front of the shop. Mara knew that it was time to go.

She yelled at Jaina who was still in the back of the shop "Time to go Jaina!" When Jaina didn't respond Mara went to the back of the shop to get her. Once they got to the front of the shop, there were swarms of media speeders, and holo cameras outside the shop trying to get in.

"Now would be a good time to comm your brother." Mara pointed out. Jaina did just that. "Jaina, do you think you can handle all of the dresses while I try and fend off these vermin?"

"Sure I can."

"Actually, on second thought, I think I'll comm Mirax. I don't trust these reporters to leave the dresses well enough alone, and I don't want to get them sent over to your place, that would be asking for them to get stolen." Mara pulled out her comm link and waited for Mirax to answer.

"Mirax? Hi, it's Mara. Could you do me a huge favour? We've got a media frenzy out here and I don't want to take a chance that the dresses could get ruined. Would you be able to come pick them up? Really? Great! I'll tell the shop keeper to watch the back door for you. Thanks, I owe you." Mara looked at Jaina after finishing her conversation with Mirax, "Ready to face the frenzy head on?"

"Sure." Jaina said.

"Alright, keep your hand near your lightsaber, this might get rough."

When they came out the door of the shop, the questions started. They were able to avoid answering most of them with the simple wave of a hand, but about a half a block before they were able to reach their speeder a reporter followed by a camera man were blocking their way.

"Jaina, is this marriage just a scam?" the reporter asked. Jaina tried to keep walking.

"Is this some sort of political manoeuvre between the GFFA and the Chiss?" Once again Jaina ignored him.

"What about the rumours that you're having an affair with Kyp Durron?" Ignoring the idiot was getting harder.

"Are you gaining weight, or are the pregnancy rumours true?" She was thanking the Force for every last bit of restraint she had.

"What are you keeping from us Jaina? Are you hiding that you're only getting married to keep your child from being illegitimate?" She could feel Mara trying to subdue her through the Force.

"Is Jagged Fel even the father?" Her hand was moving towards her lightsaber.

"What are you afraid of Jaina, of revealing the sham that is your life?" Before Jaina could ignite her lightsaber, Mara unhooked her own and left it deactivated.

"Sir, I would suggest that you leave my niece alone." Mara said through clenched teeth.

"Is that a threat Jedi Skywalker?"

"Think of it any way you would like, but I am advising you to stop harassing my niece."

"And my sister. She need not be under this duress." Mara heard coming from behind her, along with the humm of a lightsaber. She turned around to see Jacen Solo, and Tenel Ka standing behind them. Both of them had their lightsabers activated.

"This so called 'interview' is over sir." Jacen said approaching the man. "I suggest that you leave my family alone." The reporter gulped hard, and proceeded to run the other way.

Jacen turned to look at his sister who was being consoled by Tenel Ka while she cried.

Jacen surveyed the plaza where they were situated. He didn't see any other holo reporters lurking around, and he didn't feel any either. He moved to wrap his sister in a hug, but he soon realized that they should leave before more reporters caught wind of their location.

"C'mon Jaya, we should bring you home." Jacen looked at her, and she nodded slightly.

They moved together towards the speeder Mara had rented, and they all went back to their building together.

Mara walked Jaina back to her apartment so that Jacen could bring Tenel Ka to hers.

Mara opened the door, and brought Jaina inside.

Jag looked up from his datapad, and immediately rushed to Jaina when he saw her face. It was obvious that she had been crying, and her slumped shoulders suggested that she was still upset about something.

"What's wrong Jay?"

"She had a pretty rough day with reporters. We got cornered by one of them and he slammed her with some harsh questions. Knowing that channel, it will probably be on the holo news in a few hours."

"C'mon Jay, lets get you in bed. All this isn't good for the babies." He took Jaina into their bedroom and emerged a few minutes later to speak with Mara.

"How bad was it?"

"Horrible. I'm surprised that she didn't take the guy's head off earlier. Watch the next holo news report, and you'll see first hand just how horrible it was." Mara said.

"Thank you for taking care of her today."

"Well I didn't do everything, if Jacen and Tenel Ka hadn't shown up when they did I might have had to disable the guy."

"Looks like I owe Jacen again."

"You sure do. May I suggest that you watch the footage during the next holo report, you need to see what happened today, her telling you, or my telling you for that matter just aren't the same as actually seeing it."

"I will Mara. Thank you again for helping her out today."

"You're welcome Jag." Mara said before bowing and leaving the apartment.

After Mara's departure Jag decided to contact Leia, to see if she was home. When her face materialized on the comm screen, Jag smiled.

"Jag! I didn't expect you to be calling. Where's Jaina?"

"That's partially why I'm calling. Have you talked to Mara?"

"Not since this morning, why do you ask?"

"Well she and Jaina had an interesting day while picking up the dresses. Jaina was all but cornered by a reporter who proceeded to harass her with questions. Mara tried to get rid of the reporter, but she says if it hadn't been for Jacen and Tenel Ka arriving Mara might have had to disable the guy. Jaina came home pretty upset. I'm going to watch the next holo report since it will probably be all over the news."

"Okay, well I'm going to go turn on the holo report right now, and I'll come visit you after the report is over. I want to see how Jaina is."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit Leia."

"Bye Jag."

As the screen blinked out, Jag walked over to the sofa and turned on the holo screen. The lead story was all about his upcoming nuptials to Jaina. The part he wanted to watch we right at the beginning of the news report.

_For our first story we bring you an encounter with members of the Solo-Skywalker clan as they were picking up the dresses for the upcoming nuptials of Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel, one of our reporters got up close and asked some very personal questions._

He watched Jaina walking towards the camera.

"_Jaina, is this marriage just a scam?" the reporter asked. _

"_Is this some sort of political manoeuvre between the GFFA and the Chiss?"_

"_What about the rumours that you're having an affair with Kyp Durron?" _

"_Are you gaining weight, or are the pregnancy rumours true?"_

"_What are you keeping from us Jaina? Are you hiding that you're only getting married to keep your child from being illegitimate?" _

"_Is Jagged Fel even the father?" _

Jag could see Jaina's hand moving towards her lightsaber after minutes of her being calm.

"_What are you afraid of Jaina, of revealing the sham that is your life?" _

"_Sir, I would suggest that you leave my niece alone." _Jag saw Mara unhook her lightsaber from her belt.

"_Is that a threat Jedi Skywalker?"_

"_Think of it any way you would like, but I am advising you to stop harassing my niece."_

"_And my sister. She need not be under this duress." _Finally Jacen and Tenel Ka came into the picture.

"_This so called 'interview' is over sir." _Jacen said approaching the man_. "I suggest that you leave my family alone." _

The video clip was now over, and the news anchor was speaking.

_This confrontation today between the members of the Solo-Skywalker Clan, as well as Queen Mother Tenel Ka from the Hapes Cluster only adds to the hype for this weekend's wedding between Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel. As for the pregnancy rumours that have been swirling lately, since the Solo family has declined to comment repeatedly due to wedding preparations, I suppose that only time will tell. _

Jag turned off the holo news. He leaned forward with his head in his hands. After having seen what happened during the confrontation, he felt rage pouring through him. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to take his family far away, where they would never be harassed by holo reporters again. He knew that this would never be possible, due to the importance of Jaina and her family. Suddenly he heard the door open, and Leia flew in.

"I can't believe that reporter! Who does he think he is saying stuff like that to Jaina?" Leia nearly yelled.

"He thinks that she's hiding something, which she is. You of all people should know that those holo reporters are scum."

"Yes, I know they are, but I wasn't expecting one of them to be that aggressive towards Jaina." Leia said.

"I know. You aren't the only one who is upset about this." Jag said exasperatingly.

"Have you talked to Jaina about it yet?"

"No, I just let her sleep. I know she doesn't need this kind of stress."

"I think I'll go talk to her, she needs to let everything out sooner or later, and knowing Jaina sooner is the best option." Leia said.

Jag watched her enter the bedroom, and he wished that he could take some of Jaina's pain away. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone, her and their unborn twins. If he ever got his hands on that holo reporter, that scum bag would wish he had never been born.

Leia closed the door quietly behind her. She walked over to Jaina's bed, and sat down on the edge. She wished that Jaina's pre wedding affairs could have just gone smoothly, instead of making Jaina so upset. She looked at her daughter, looking so innocent in the embrace of dreams. When had her daughter grown up, had she missed it entirely? Soon she was going to be a mother herself. Leia found it difficult to think of herself as a grandmother.

"Don't worry mom, that doesn't mean we'll start with the age jokes. We'll save that for dad."

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"Like my pride has just been crushed by the Errant Venture."

"I understand that."

"How could you understand? You weren't even there."

"It was on the holo news this evening. Jag and I both watched the report. Those holo reporters really aren't as dumb as they look."

"What do you mean?" Jaina asked curiously.

"Well for one, rumours of your pregnancy are all over the holo news."

Jaina finally sat up in her bed.

"They haven't completely caught on have they?" Jaina asked concerned.

"I don't think so. They are only rumours until we confirm or deny the pregnancy, which I don't think should happen until after the pregnancy."

"What? Why not?" Jaina asked surprised.

"You're wedding will be enough of a media zoo, and there is already enough pressure on you and Jag as a couple without everyone thinking that the marriage is for the kids only."

"I didn't really think of it that way. I wasn't even planning on telling the public about my pregnancy until I delivered the twins." Jaina added.

"No matter how secretive you are, it will get out somehow. Who knows how many x-wing mechanics there are out there trying to make a few extra dollars. The news of your pregnancy would cause a media frenzy."

"True enough. You don't even understand how badly I wanted to throttle that reporter today, but I just couldn't do it." Jaina admitted.

"I'm sure I have a good idea. I think I've been in some similar situations before. After seeing that footage, I feel really horrible about not going with you to get the dresses, maybe I could have done something."

"Unless that something is killing the holo reporter, I doubt there was anything you could do. I'm just glad that Jacen and Tenel Ka showed up when they did. They were the only thing that stopped me from trying to kill that reporter."

"Well now that I know that you're alright, how are my grandchildren?"

"They're fine, but they make mommy tired."

"Now you know how I felt while I was carrying you and Jacen."

Jaina smiled for the first time since the incident earlier in the day.

"Now Jaina, you have a very worried fiancé waiting out there. I think you should probably go tell him that you're okay."

Jaina proceeded to get out of bed, and walk out into the living room where Jag immediately wrapped her in a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry love, I wish I would have been there to help you out today." He said into her hair. Jaina could feel the sincerity of his apology throught the force.

"It's okay Jag, I'm fine, and the kids are fine. Mara and Jace took good care of me today. Mirax had to go get the dresses though."

"Right now I could care less about the dresses, I'm just happy that you're okay!"

"What!" Leia interrupted, "Mirax had to go get the dresses?"

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Yes mother, she had to go get the dresses because Mara and I figured that it would be pretty nasty out in the street. Besides, we knew you would murder us if we damaged the dresses in any way."

"Well at least you were using your head. We don't need the dresses damaged two days before the wedding."

"You're right." Jaina agreed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have further details to finalize before the wedding…unless you want me to stick around."

"Who wants you around when you're the psycho wedding coordinator?"

"Jaina!!"

"I'm just kidding mom, get out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"Mom, get out of here. Go make my wedding perfect."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow for the rehearsal dinner."

Just as Leia was leaving, Jacen and Tenel Ka entered the apartment.

"Well if I had known that Tenel Ka was coming to rescue me today, I would have made sure to have more reporters follow me." Jaina kidded.

"Well it's nice to know that friend Jaina is feeling better than earlier today." Tenel Ka observed

"I am."

"I know when I saw that holo footage, I was pretty upset that scum bag could to that to her. I don't know what I would have done if I had been there." Jag said.

"It was worse if you were actually there." Jacen said.

"Indeed it was." Agreed Tenel Ka.

"Oh, and before I forget Jag, I need you to meet me at my parents place tomorrow evening around say 1900 hours."

"Oh no," Jaina said. "No bachelor party!"

"Oh come on Jaina! You have to let Jag have some fun with the boys before he gets married. Besides you're having a bachelorette party!"

"If I have a bacherlorette party, I won't be getting drunk, which is the major difference. Also, considering that group of so called boys is likely to include Wes Janson and a number of other trouble makers, I doubt it will be 'fun'." Jaina said.

"Think about it…out of all the people there, do you think that Uncle Luke, Dad, Soontir, Wedge, Corran, or even Tycho will let it get out of hand?"

"Well considering that 3 out of the 6 people on that list alone are Corellian…." Jaina trailed off.

"Okay…not counting that."

"Friend Jaina, maybe friend Jacen is right. Master Skywalker wouldn't let anything happen to Jag. Mara would be less than impressed." Tenel Ka added.

"All I have to say is this Jacen," Jaina said in a warning tone, "if Jag vomits all over my dress during the ceremony because he's hung over…I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"And on that note, Tenel Ka and I had better get going."

"Oh Jacen, before I forget. I know that I'm gonna be a mom soon, but that doesn't mean that I want to be an aunt as well…so don't do anything too risqué you two." Jaina said amused by the fact that Jacen immediately turned crimson red, as Tenel Ka laughed pulling Jacen out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything about this story**

Chapter 13

Following the rehearsal dinner, the wedding party was to meet at the Solo's apartment before heading off to the respective parties.

When that evening rolled around, several couples including Luke and Mara, the Horn's, the Antilles', the Fel's, the Celchu's arrived at Han and Leia's apartment getting ready for the night's events. Jacen, Tenel Ka, Tahiri, Wes Janson, Lando, Kyp and Gavin also arrived.

As soon as everyone was inside the apartment, Leia proceeded to hand out codes to hotel rooms. "Now," she began changing into her psycho wedding coordinator personality, "since most of you are not going to be able to remember this, I'm hoping that at least one of you won't be too inebriated to remember these instructions."

"I think Luke is the only one who won't be partying too hard tonight." Janson piped up from the back.

"Hey! I take offence to that."

"Why? You know someone has got to make sure Jag doesn't drink too much, and you're one of the only people who can drink a lot and not get drunk." Han said.

"And besides, if Jag is hung-over tomorrow, you are in serious trouble Skywalker." Mara added.

"How come I always have to be the responsible one?" Luke asked.

"Because you're the Jedi Master of the group." Han said. "Then why didn't I have to be the responsible one at my bachelor party?" Luke asked Mara.

"Maybe you should have been seeing how mad I was about the incident at the Red Rancor."

"Ahh, yes. Now I remember that, I guess I'm the only one who will be responsible here." Luke said.

"Don't worry," Wedge assured him, "someone else is bound to be sober besides you."

"Okay, now for the instructions." Leia said interrupting the men. "There have been hotel rooms rented out for the men and the ladies. The ladies will be staying on one floor and the men on the other. Don't you dare expect to get into each other's rooms after the parties because it won't happen. The wedding is at 1300 hours tomorrow, please don't be late, especially those of you in the wedding party. Other than making sure everyone is in the right room, and no one is late for the wedding, let the pre-wedding festivities begin." Leia said handing all the room codes for the men to Luke.

"Wait a minute Leia! How come you didn't say anything about Jaina not getting drunk?"

"Never mind Janson. I'm sure someone will fill you in eventually." Leia answered.

The men left first, heading for a cantina called "The Rowdy Bantha", which was just what Jaina wanted to hear.

"I swear Aunt Mara, if he's hung over tomorrow someone will pay."

"Don't worry Jaina, Luke knows what's best for him, and tonight that is not letting Jag get too trashed."

"All I have to say is good thing Tahiri is here to keep me company while the rest of you have a good time." Mara looked at her sideways. "Do you want me to stay sober as well? I don't want you to have a horrible time just because you can't drink with us."

"No way aunt Mara. Just because I can't drink, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be able to either. Besides, Tahiri is too young to be drinking, so she can just sit with me and laugh at you guys having fun." Jaina said.

"Alright, alright! We have to get to the hotel before anyone can start partying, so if you would all follow me." Leia said, ushering the women into two speeders.

When they arrived at the hotel next to the Ocean Paradise, Leia lead the women to the top floor.

Leia entered a code in the elevator, and when the doors opened, Jaina gasped. "Mom…you rented out the Penthouse Suite?" Jaina asked shocked. "Yes I rented out the Penthouse suite, and not only for the bachelorette party. You and Jag will have this room tomorrow, since it's the only room that almost guarantees total security."

"Wow, mom this is great." "Well as great as it sounds, we've added a few features to make it extra secure. Mara, Iella, Corran, and your father have been working on security measures for the elevator, and for the room itself. Now if someone tries to break in today, tomorrow, or the next day we will know right away."

"That's really great for you to go to all that trouble for me." Jaina said.

"Well it's not just for you; it's also to protect those grandchildren of mine." Leia pointed out.

"And my Hold Daughter" Mara added.

Suddenly, Mirax burst in the room, "I hate to break this up, but are we going to get this party underway or what?" Mara looked at Jaina and laughed. "Well Jaina, this could be the last time I look at you tonight through sober eyes. And if it isn't my last time, it will more than likely be your mother's last time." Mirax set up the shot glasses, as Mara pulled out some of the bachelorette games.

This is going to be one interesting night. Jaina thought watching.

**Meanwhile at the Rowdy Bantha……**

"Han, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Don't worry kid; we'll make it out of here in one piece."

"Oh yea, don't worry Luke." Janson added.

"Thanks Janson, you saying that makes me feel so much better." Luke added dryly.

Jacen came into the conversation to try and put his uncle's mine at ease. "Don't worry uncle Luke, there are so many jedi here, that we could easily put Jag into a healing trance if he gets too drunk."

"You do realise that if anything happens Mara will kill me."

"Nothing will happen kid! Trust me." Han said trying to convince Luke.

"Right, because nothing ever happens when I'm around you." Luke added.

They turned back to the party, where Jag, Janson, Corran, Lando, Wedge, and Gavin were playing a game for drinks. It seemed like Jag was losing by the number of glasses he had in front of him.

The Rogue's had kindly bought him a hat that said on the front "The Game Ends Tomorrow", which Jaina would throw out if she saw it while in a bad mood.

The number of glasses kept pilling up as the hours passed, and before they knew it the room was getting a little fuzzy...okay, a lot fuzzy.

Jacen's eyes widened as he saw the door to their private room open. Behind it was the reporter who had harassed Jaina the day before.

Suddenly the buzz had worn off. "Nice little shin-dig you've got going on here."

"What are you doing here scum bag?"

"Well I thought that I would pay you back for humiliating me the other day, so I brought a few friends." Six men stepped out from behind him.

"You really are stupid; there are eleven of us, and only seven of you."

"We'll see how stupid I really am." He said before rushing at Jacen, fists flying.

Jacen easily ducked away from his fist, and planted one right in the gut of the reporter.

Then Jacen yelled back to the guys, "Keep Jag out of this fight, Jaina will kill me if something happens." Just as he finished speaking, the rest of the scum bags pounced.

While Kyp and Soontir stayed with Jag, the rest of the guys worked on disabling the scum bags.

**Back in the Penthouse…..**

All the drunken ladies were starting to amuse Jaina and Tahiri, who seemed to be the only sober ones.

The current entertainment was being provided by a game of truth or dare.

"Tenel Ka" Mirax asked…or slurred, "Who is your secret crush?"

"I can't tell you, then it won't be secret!" Tenel Ka tried to say convincingly.

"Don't worry Tenel Ka," Mara said, "None of us will actually remember in the morning."

"Okay then, my secret crush is…aww, I don't want to tell you guys." Tenel Ka said.

Then Jaina piped in, "Don't worry, you don't have to tell them." She said, knowing full well who the secret crush was.

"Awww, Jaina, stop being such a killjoy!" Her mother said…or rather, slurred.

"Okay, okay…my secret crush is…you know that new holofilm star Nik Razer? It's him!" Tenel Ka said before giggling uncontrollably.

"Woah…definitely wasn't expecting that one." Jaina muttered

Suddenly the door buzzed, after a quick look at the view screen the door opened, revealing some very good looking men. "We hired our own entertainment Jaina, I hope you don't mind." Mirax said.

"Yup, definitely wasn't expecting that one either."

**Back at the Rowdy Bantha…**

A few bruises, and broken teeth later, it was all over.

Luckily all the damage was done to the bad guys, so other than some bruised knuckles; the guys had no scars to show.

"Well that wasn't too bad now was it?" Han asked. "No, but if we don't get out of here, it could get much worse."

"I think for once we all agree with the Jedi Master…am I right?" Han asked looking around the room, and seeing all the nodding heads, he opened the door.

When they exited the cantina, they were greeted with hundreds of flashes coming from cameras, ready to take pictures for the next sludge news bulletin.

"I hate to tell you Han, but its worse." Luke said. "No it isn't, Wedge made sure of that." Han pointed to the crowd of people approaching, all dressed in military attire, dispersing the crowd as they moved towards the guys.

He then turned around to see Jag stumbling out of the Cantina being held up by Kyp and Jacen.

"Hey kid, you might want to look at this." Han said. Luke turned around to see what Han was talking about, "I'm dead." He said.

"Uncle Luke, I think we're all dead. You know how Jaina gets when she's on rampage, everyone who had a part in it will have to pay. But you know, it isn't that bad yet, he hasn't…" Jacen was cut off by the sound of Jag vomiting on his shoes.

"Well Jacen, I'd say it's now that bad, so we had better get him back to the suite so we can start detoxing him." Luke said. Jacen looked down at his feet and grimaced, "Yep that sounds like a good idea."

**Back at the Bachelorette Party**

Jaina was watching perhaps the funniest situation involving her family that she had ever seen. The only two people who weren't completely inebriated were Tahiri, and herself. She saw her aunt laughing at her mother, who had the most disgusted look on her face as the good looking men danced around her.

As much as she wished that she had been able to enjoy tonight like the rest of her family, she knew that it was just as much fun to be sober at events such as these. She then felt Tahiri approaching her, and turned to see the blonde jedi.

"What's up Jaina? I felt some weird emotions coming from you earlier."

"I'm just thinking about everything."

"C'mon, we'll go out onto the balcony and talk." Tahiri said moving towards the balcony doors. Jaina followed. "How are the babies doing?"

"Oh they're keeping me bust alright, but they're just fine. Do you want to feel them?"

"Sure." Tahiri said putting her hands on Jaina's belly and falling into the force. When she did, she felt little Halia and Hadrian warm and safe in their mother's womb, very much aware that their aunt Tahiri was checking up on them. "That's amazing Jaina."

"I know it's hard to believe that I'm going to be a mother. Force knows that Jag and I didn't plan this at all. When I found out that I was pregnant, I was so scared. The war had just ended, my future with Jag was so uncertain, and then I'm pregnant. Then Jag asked me to go with him to Csilla, and the only answer that I could think of was yes. It was so hard hiding everything from him and everyone else. Only Mara and Cilghal knew about the babies before I left. Jag didn't know until we were engaged, I wouldn't let him know until I was sure of what was happening with us."

"Everything worked out fine Jaina, you're happy, he's happy, and you're getting married tomorrow."

"Yea, there's another thing that I can't believe. If you would have asked me a few years ago when I'd be getting married, I would probably have said that I wouldn't get married for a long time, and here I am. It's kind of freaky."

"Well to be completely honest, for a while on Hapes, I didn't know who you were going to end up with, it was either going to be Zekk, Kyp, or Jag." Tahiri commented.

"Yea, I did play smashball with that topic didn't I? Don't get me wrong, Zekk and Kyp will always be special to me, but I couldn't see myself with Zekk for the rest of my life. What we had ended long before I had ever met Jag. Zekk and I were in a teenage relationship, never one that could have evolved into anything more. And then there's Kyp. See, I think if I hadn't ended up with Jag, I would have been with him. I know that would have made my family very angry, but he is one of the only men with whom I've felt safe. I would never have looked at the old Kyp in that way, but he changed so much, and he became someone who I could have seen myself with. I'm happy with Jag, and I wouldn't have changed anything that happened with any of those men, because it led me to where I am today."

"I know you're brother even had some reservations about your relationship with Zekk. I don't know why or how, but he just had this feeling that it wasn't going to last past the days at the Jedi academy."

"Well Anakin always did have a way of knowing things, and it wasn't just the force, he had something more than that. I can't really explain it either. All I know, is with everything that is happening now, I really wish he could have been here to see all of this."

"Then I might really have been 'aunt Tahiri' instead of just a friend of the family." Tahiri commented sadly.

"Tahiri, you are as much of an aunt to those babies as Jacen is an uncle, no matter what. Just because Anakin isn't here to be their uncle, doesn't mean that you can't fill in for him, and be their favourite auntie. Besides, Jag and I wanted to make you Hadrian's hold mother."

Tahiri looked at Jaina, with tears glistening in her eyes, reflecting light from the Mon Cal night sky, "You really mean all that?"

"Of course we do, you've been a part of mine and Jag's life since the beginning, so why not make you a part of the twin's lives as well." Tahiri moved to hug Jaina, "Thank you so much Jaina, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well I'm glad that you liked our idea. But for now, I think we should go back in there and supervise."

"Yea, you're probably right" Tahiri said as they turned around to go back into the suite.

What they didn't see was the camera droid that had been hovering there the entire time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of it.**

Chapter 14

Jag Fel woke up with possibly the biggest headache that he'd ever had in his life. He just wanted to keep his eyes closed, because staring at anything that had a speck of light hurt. All of a sudden he heard Jacen holler.

"Jag, are you up yet buddy?"

"Ughhh…" Jag moaned.

"How are you feeling?" Jacen asked…quite loudly in Jag's opinion.

"Like my head got rolled on by a rancor. I didn't' drink that much last night did I?" he asked.

"Well you know what they say about parties with the Rogues and Han Solo."

"I'm so dead, you do realize that don't you?" Jag said.

"Well if you're dead, then so am I. Don't worry though, we'll put you in a short healing trance after you drink some water, and that'll fix you right up." Jacen said, bringing a large glass of water to Jag, who drank it down hesitantly.

"So what exactly happened last night?"

"Well, other than the fact that you got completely smashed, the reporter who harassed Jaina showed up, and we had to disable him and his gang…nothing really exciting. Oh, and you threw up on my shoes, so you owe me a new pair." Jag laughed,

"Consider it done. Well I must have been pretty gone, if I don't even remember the thugs showing up."

"Do you remember the swarm of media outside when we left?" Jag blanched,

"No, I don't. Was it bad?"

"Well let's just say that if Wedge hadn't called in a few favours, we would have gotten killed by a swarm of reporters." Luke entered the room quietly, and threw something on the bed.

"Take a look at the sludge news; you're on the front page."

"Well, I wonder how the ladies are feeling this morning." Jacen said.

Jaina woke up with the sound of someone making noise in the kitchen area of the penthouse suite. She got out of bed to see Mirax cooking, with her mother and aunt Mara looking over the newest sludge bulletin. Jaina was becoming very nervous by what she felt through the force.

"Jaina, you might not want to look at the newest sludge bulletin, I wish I hadn't seen it." Mara said.

"What's so bad about it?"

"Well long story short, they must have had some reporters and camera droids following each of the respective parties last night, because you and Jag are on the front page." Mara said, handing the bulletin to Jaina. Jaina saw herself and Tahiri on the front page, and a picture of Jag being held up by her brother and Kyp. Her stomach was only barely hidden behind the railing of the balcony, but the intoxicated look on Jag's face wasn't hard to see. She hoped that the camera droid that had taken these photos didn't have a recorder feature; otherwise everything would shatter around her.

She quickly turned to the page where the article was written, and read it. Luckily nothing major had been put in the article; there was only more discussion as to why the wedding was happening so quickly. There was also some more speculation as to whether or not she was pregnant, if Jag was the father, the usual barrage of questions.

"Well at least they didn't record the conversation that Tahiri and I had last night." Jaina said relieved.

"Well, we had already taken care of that detail, when we installed and audio interference device." Mara said.

"You couldn't have told me that before?" Jaina said.

"I didn't think it was that important for you to know." Mara said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I think I'm angrier at the fact that Jag looks pretty gone in this picture."

"Well lets just say that Luke and Jacen better have him detoxed by the wedding, or they will pay for it big time."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Mirax said from the cooking unit. "Luke values his life, and so does Jacen."

"Speaking of Jacen…I wonder how Tenel Ka is feeling."

"Well I assume that she's feeling okay, because she went for a run a couple hours before we all awoke." Leia said walking in to the kitchen.

"Seriously?" Jaina asked incredulously.

"Yep…I bet half of the Rogues won't even be up for that." Mara commented.

"Well of course they won't. How can you be up for anything other than a trip to the fresher when you drink like that?" Leia added.

"They don't drink," Mirax commented, "not since they invented funnels."

"Shouldn't we start getting ready soon?" Jaina asked.

"Yes, we probably should. There is a lot to do before the ceremony today."

"Alright mom…you'd better go get your warehouse full of hairspray." Jaina said, prompting laughter from the rest of the ladies, and an insulted look on Leia's face.

Jag had just immerged from the shower, when a shirt and tie were thrown his way.

"Hurry up; we have a lot of stuff to do before you get hitched kid." Han Solo said before readjusting his cufflinks.

Jag buttoned his shirt and walked over to where the suit was hanging. He put it on quickly, knowing that he could check the state of it once they arrived at the wedding location. Just as he finished giving the suit a once over in the mirror, Luke poked his head through the doorway.

"C'mon Jag, we'd better make our way over there, there are a few last minute details to take care of."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." Well, this is the day. he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath he headed out towards the waiting speeder.

Once he sat down in the speeder Han began discussing the details rather quickly.

"Alright, well thanks to Wedge, the security of the event is covered. He has Rogue Squadron and some Chiss guards who just showed up out of the blue to keep things under control. This is going to be a media circus, so no reporters are going to be allowed in, or we might as well allow em all. I guess Leia and Jaina are getting someone to handle media and holo release for after the ceremony, since…oh how did Mara put it, 'Those reporters would wrestle a rancor to have their hands on those holos.'"

"Wait a minute Han; did you say that there were Chiss guards handling security as well?"

"Sure did kid. Your old man must have pulled some serious strings…or maybe this is because of your new position within the government. Whatever it is, we'll be glad to have them here if this wedding turns out to be as popular as everyone is saying it will be. What the sith." Han said unsure of what he was seeing. As they approached the Ocean Paradise, they could see several Chiss guards, as well as GFFA militia trying to keep the crowds at bay.

"Well I think we had better comm. Leia and let her know to bring Jaina through the back door." Luke said.

"Yea, I'd hate to see mom flip out when the crowd tries to get pictures of Jaina, because I don't care how good that seamstress was, if you look close enough you can see that she's pregnant."

"Good point." Han said grabbing his comm link. "Leia, there is a crowd of people outside the Ocean Paradise already, so if you can create a diversion while bringing Jaina through the back door it would save you a lot of trouble….trust me, I think we're about to get mauled out here. Okay, we'll see you in a few minutes." Han slowed the speeder to a stop.

"Alright boys," he said, "let's get in there and away from this riot."

"Okay," Leia said, "Han just called to warn us of the crowd waiting outside the Ocean Paradise already. He suggests that we create a diversion and bring Jaina in through the back door."

"There are people there already? Do they have a life?"

"Probably not…okay I have an idea for a diversion. I just need to make a call before we know if it will work." Mirax proceeded to comm Corran. "Corran? Okay…I need you to create a diversion in front of the Ocean Paradise. Well we want to bring Jaina in through the back door to avoid the riot. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Great. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to want to miss this one?" Mara asked.

"Oh don't worry; with the amount of press coverage at Jaina's wedding, I'm sure you won't miss a second of it." Mirax said grinning. "C'mon, Corran said it should only take about 5 minutes to set up…so if we want this to work we'd better get moving."

When the men arrived inside the Ocean Paradise, Jag was amazed to see how much it had changed in the short hours since he'd been there last.

"I can't believe this; it's almost completely changed since yesterday. Leia is amazing. She should have been a designer by trade."

"I know, I used to tell her all the time that she should be the designer and I should be the Chief of State," Han said, "and then she'd tell me that if I were the Chief of State there would be far less diplomacy and far more shooting people under the table. I can't believe she said that…I was really unimpressed with her attitude towards the whole thing."

"Han, somehow I think Leia is right anyways." Luke said. "Well of course she is, but that's not the point…what the kriff is going on out there?" All three men ran to the entrance to see three abnormally large Ewoks dancing around. The holo reporters were loving every minute of the spectacle.

"Well, you wanted a diversion." Luke commented.

"Well did it have to include Janson dancing around in a Ewok costume?" Han asked.

"Why not, Janson is probably the only one who could do it and not be embarrassed at all." Jag added.

"How do you even know its Janson?" Jacen asked

"Who else would prance around in an ewok suit without shame?" Han looked at Jacen, "Can't think of anyone else now can ya?"

"Well it worked." A feminine voice said from behind them. "We got Jaina inside without being noticed, and soon the guards will be clearing a path for the rest of the guests to arrive." Leia said.

"Good morning everyone." A gruff voice said. The gang turned around and saw Soontir and Syal standing there, followed by Wyn. "How is everyone feeling this morning?"

"Well let's just say that Jagged here wasn't feeling so hot this morning, but we can't let either Mara or Jaina know that."

"Solo, I think we both found out that by the holos in the sludge news this morning. Jaina was pretty angry, but I told her that he'd be detoxed in time, which he is, so no one will die."

"Leia, we should go help Jaina start to get ready, and get ready ourselves. Tahiri, Winter, Mirax, Tenel Ka, and Iella are already in there."

"Alright, let's go. I think if we keep her waiting she might have a fit, and you and I both know that having a fit on your wedding day is never a good thing." Jag watched the women walk away.

"Jagged," he heard "we have a surprise for you."

"Oh no, I don't know how many more of those I can take."

"Don't worry son, it's a good surprise. Your brother is among the Chiss guards out there, you can't see him because of the mask, but I pulled some strings and suggested that he lead the troops today, and he is supposed to 'monitor the situation inside the hall' as the ceremony starts. It wasn't easy, but he'll get to see you get married." Soontir said, as Syal became misty eyed. Jag stared at his parents in amazement before wrapping them both in a big hug.

"Thank you both, this is going to be the best day of my life." He led them into the Ackbar room to mingle with the arriving guests until he was called to the back of the room by Han.

"Okay kid, you'd better go check and make sure you look alright. The wedding starts in less than 5 minutes." Suddenly the nerves that had been kept hidden all morning we present.

"Once you have given yourself the once over, go up and stand where Luke is standing."

Jaina looked at herself in the mirror. This is it she thought to herself. "Jaina, we really should get everyone into position. Are you ready?" Leia asked. Mara looked at her straight in the eye.

"You'll be fine Jay; don't worry, for once I'm not worried about it." Mara smiled at her softly, and wrapped her in a hug. "C'mon girl, this is your day, let's not keep the Corellian Stud waiting." Mara walked Jaina towards where the rest of the bridesmaids were waiting. Leia and Syal had gone ahead of the rest.

They were followed by Wedge and Iella, Corran and Mirax, Winter and Tycho, Kyp and Mara, Jacen and Tenel Ka, Zekk and Tahiri.

Jaina looked at Han, "Ready to go Jay?" he asked. "I'm ready Daddy." She answered. The assembly stood as the music began. They all turned to watch Han and Jaina walking down the aisle. The women mostly had tears in their eyes, even the steel faced diplomats in the crowd. The whole scene seemed somewhat surreal. Jag watched as Jaina walked down the aisle. She was a vision in her gorgeous wedding dress.

As she approached, he only had eyes for her, but just as she was about to step before him, he noticed some movement at the rear of the hall. He saw his brother moving into the doorway. Jag smiled at Cem, glad that his brother could witness the ceremony. His eyes went back to Jaina, who was taking her final step towards him with her father. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek as he let her go stand with Jag in front of Luke.

"Brothers and sisters, we are joined today with the Force as our witness to join in Matrimony Jaina Solo, and Jagged Fel." Luke said beginning the traditional marriage ceremony. "This union shines as a beacon of light at the end of a terrible war that cost so many people their lives. These heroes of the Galactic Alliance and Jedi Order have brought us all here to witness their devotion to each other as they take the first step towards a new life together, one filled with peace and love." Jaina and Jag looked towards each other lovingly as Luke asked

"Who is consenting to the marriage of this woman?" Luke asked.

"Well she'd be getting married whether I agreed or not, so I guess I am." Han answered, shrugging his shoulders. Luke smiled, "Very well then, let us proceed."

"Jaina Solo, do you freely bind yourself to Jagged Fel, to be his companion, partner, aide, and comfort for all the days of your life?"

"I do." Jaina answered.

"Jagged Fel, do you freely bind yourself to Jaina Solo, to be her companion, partner, aide, and comfort for all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"Now, for the rings." Luke said, looking at Jag, who immediately turned to Jacen to get the rings. He handed them to Luke. "The rings are a symbol of your love, unbroken and shining, they show the galaxy the vows you make here today." Jag and Jaina slipped the rings on their respective fingers, and Luke continued speaking.

"Now that you have exchanged rings, I have the great pleasure of pronouncing you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jaina and Jag moved closer to each other and kissed shortly, but not without passion.

The assembly cheered, as Jaina and Jag looked out over the crowd. "Brothers and Sisters, may I now introduce Jagged and Jaina Fel." Jag took Jaina's hand and they walked down the aisle towards the back of the hall. On the way out Jag stopped to introduce Jaina to his brother.

"Jaina, I'd like you to meet my brother Cem. He's one of the guards that is keeping the media circus under control." Jaina smiled, and gave Cem a hug. "It's very mice to meet you Cem." "As it is to meet you, sister-in-law. The ceremony was beautiful, but I should probably go check on my men. I might be able to make an appearance at the reception, but if not I hope to see you both again soon." Cem bowed before exiting the hall.

"Jag, we have to go get the holos taken with the rest of the wedding party in the anteroom, and then we have to go to the reception. My mother will flip if we mess this up. It's actually a miracle that I didn't vomit during the ceremony." Jaina said leading Jag into the anteroom where the wedding party were taking holos. Only the authorized media personnel were allowed to be present in the room. By the time all the holos had been taken, and authorized interviews had been conducted, the rest of the guests had arrived at the reception hall. The wedding party had filed in couple by couple, all of them sitting at the head table.

When the Jaina and Jag walked in, the room started cheering. Once they sat down, dinner was served.

After dinner came the cutting of the cake, which resulted in Jaina dodging the piece of cake headed her way, and smearing cake all over Jag's face. He vowed that he would get her back eventually.

Once everyone finished eating, silence fell upon the room as the speeches began. Han and Leia were first. Han stood back as Leia spoke.

"Well, we never thought that this day would come. We figured that she has enough of my personality that she would have waited at least another five years before getting married." The crowd laughed. "We first met Jag at Ithor, where he shocked all the diplomats by refusing to shake hands with us, well that was the type of behaviour I knew Jaina liked…she takes after me in that respect. But what I didn't know is that two years later, this man who shocked everyone at Ithor was dating my daughter…and everyone knew, no matter how hard they tried to conceal it. Now he's my son-in-law. Seeing how happy he's made Jaina in the past few years, I can only say one thing. Welcome to the Solo-Skywalker family Jagged Fel, and strap yourself in for the ride, we tend to be a little crazy sometimes." The crowd laughed at the last statement, and stood up to applaud Leia, and toast Jag and Jaina.

The next ones up were Syal and Soontir. Soontir, just like Han stood back and let Syal work her magic. "When our son was sent out to the Known Regions to help in the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong, we had no idea what would come of it. If we had we might have sent him there earlier. Our son was entranced by Jaina the first moment he met her, although you couldn't get him to admit it. It wasn't until Borleias that we knew something had changed. Our son who had been so grim before suddenly had an air about him that told us that he was happy. When we finally met this beautiful young lady, I think Soontir hit the roof when he found out she was a Solo. But there is only one way to prove yourself to him, try and out fly him. Jaina was the most difficult kill he'd had in years, and that was it, he liked her just as much as the rest of the family did. So let me congratulate you Jagged on finding someone who your father actually approves of, and who is perfect for you in every way. Let us toast the bride and groom, and my new extended family, however crazy they may be." Syal said raising her glass towards Jaina and Jag as the crowd cheered.

The next one to make a speech was Jacen. "When my sister started dating Jag, I wasn't around. Apparently everyone thought I was dead or something." Jacen said prompting applause and light laughter from the crowd. "When I came back from the dead, my sister had changed; it seemed that she had found direction in her life, a reason to live after the tragedy that we endured, and it wasn't until I met Jag that I really saw it. My twin was in love. Sure I bothered them a lot, used to threaten him with my lightsaber, but I also knew that I liked what I saw. He was there for her when I wasn't, he saved her from herself when it mattered the most, and for that I am eternally grateful to him. I couldn't ask for a better brother in law. So I wish them the greatest happiness in the galaxy, and don't worry, I'll be around to check up on you." Jacen said, drawing applause and laughter from the crowd.

As he sat down Mara stood up, getting ready for her speech. "Almost every relationship in the Solo-Skywalker family starts by the woman hating the man, and the man not giving up. Leia hated Han; I hated Luke, so why should Jaina and Jag's relationship be any different? I must admit that the first time Jaina met Jag, I wasn't present. I was in the middle of a near death fight with a foreign virus, but I knew that she wasn't his biggest fan. She was even less of a fan after the Hapes incident, but somehow he broke through that, and developed a relationship with her. Of course we loved to bug him, we all had our own nick names for him, but we all knew that he was good for Jaina. And here we are today, at the wedding reception. I wish them all the happiness in the galaxy, and the best of luck in their married life, we'll all be around to witness it unfold. Now let's toast the newlyweds, to Jaina and Jag Fel, may they have a normal marriage…by Skywalker standards." Mara said finishing her speech, with the crowd applauding.

The crowd began cheering to get Jaina and Jag to make a speech, which they did. "We'd just like to thank everyone for coming today," Jaina began, "we know it was kind of short notice, but we would just like you all to know it's very much appreciated. We would also like to thank my mother, and my mother in law for helping us put together this wedding so quickly, as well as Winter Celchu, Iella Antilles, Mirax Terrik-Horn, and Mara for helping get everything done. Also, Uncle Luke, thank you for the beautiful ceremony, it meant the galaxy to us to have you marry us. If we missed anyone, I'm truly sorry. I think that's really all we have to say, other than have a great night everyone, enjoy the reception." Jaina said before toasting and taking a sip of her fake champagne. The reception became one very loud event, with almost all the family members having way to good of a time.

The guests seemed to be having a good time, by the workout the bartender and musicians were getting. Jaina was starting to get tired, and decided that she and Jag should head up to the penthouse suite next door. Mara had refrained from drinking too much, as had Mirax-very reluctantly- in order to be able to transport the couple to their hotel, and to be able to keep an eye on the security situation.

On their way out Cem came over to wish them a good night, and to give them their present. Jaina opened the box, and it revealed an Alderaanian rose made out of Corusca gems. It had an x-wing, a clawcraft, and a lightsaber etched into it, along with the words, 'Jaina and Jag, two parts of a whole being.' "Thank you Cem, it's beautiful." Jaina said giving Cem a hug. Jag did the same.

"Thank you Cem, I don't know where you got this, but it's amazing. We'll keep it forever." "I'm just glad you like it. But I should really get back to my men. The crowd is starting to shrink, but very slowly, and now there's alcohol involved. I hope you have a great honeymoon, and I really hope to be able to sneak off and visit you soon."

"Goodnight Cem, and thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome. Have a good night." Cem said before exiting the building.

"Are we ready to go?" Mara asked.

"Yea, I'm getting tired." Jaina told her.

"Well then let's go, and be the master of stealth." Mirax said jokingly as they walked out the back door.

When they arrived at the suite, Jag carried his bride through the doorway, into the bedroom.

"Suddenly I'm not so tired anymore." Jaina said grinning slyly.

"Oh yea?" Jag asked, "And what exactly did you have in mind Mrs. Fel?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about." Jaina said.

"Well then, maybe we should get to it before you do get too tired." Jag said jokingly leading her to the bed.

The next morning they awoke, and Jag kissed her temple as he went to get the newest sludge bulletin.

The front read, 'Wedding of the Century Takes Place'. He turned to the page referenced in the index, and there was a lot of speculation about what happened at the wedding, but nothing concrete. Some supposed eye witness accounts, but no actual details or pictures, which was exactly what Leia wanted to happen.

The pictures were to be released to a reputable holo network once Jaina and Jag had left for their honeymoon/sabbatical on Ossus. He put down the bulletin in order to go wake up Jaina. They had less than an hour to get ready and packed before they were supposed to leave for Ossus. In order to make their departure as secret as possible Jaina and Jag were supposed to disguise themselves. Jaina had to wear a blonde wig, and Jag had to dye his hair brown and wear a fake goatee.

Mara was going to be disguised as well, and the ship they were supposed to leave in would be a wedding present from Soontir and Syal, which had never been seen before. If they pulled it off, their departure would go completely unnoticed by the media, but if they made a mistake it would be dangerous for Jaina. By the time Mara arrived, Jaina was just readjusting her wig. Mara brought them to platform CA-42 where they boarded the ship Corusca Goddess.

Having done an extensive scan for homing beacons prior to takeoff with the help of Iella, Mara felt confident that they wouldn't be followed. She and Luke would depart soon after to ensure that Jaina and Jag's arrival on Ossus would be completely secure.

A few hours after that, Jacen, Tahiri, Han and Leia would also depart for Ossus, making sure that no one would be available to divulge the location where the newlyweds were staying. The wedding holos would be released one day after their departure.

The plan was for Jaina and Jag to remain on Ossus until the birth of the twins. Once the Corusca Goddess landed on Ossus, Master Soulsar brought Jaina and Jag to a large sized home, which was among a cluster of other homes where fellow Jedi would be living. Jaina and Jag's home was among the largest, along with Leia and Han's, as well as Luke and Mara's. The home was beautifully furnished by Tionne while the wedding preparations had taken place.

What Jaina didn't know was that a full nursery had been built inside the home, just waiting for the new couple to move in. Everything in the room came in pairs, with the colours being different for a boy and a girl. Jaina was very taken aback by the beauty of the nursery. She simply sat in the rocking chair by the window overlooking the waterfall and the lake behind the residence village. Jag came over and pulled up a chair beside her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "We're finally home." She whispered. "I know, doesn't it feel great, knowing we won't have holo reporters camping outside our door, or harassing us." Jag said.

"No, only in-laws." A voice said from behind them.

Jaina and Jag turned to see Han carrying in box in from the speeder parked outside. "Well isn't this place a shack?" Han said emitting a soft whistle.

"You think so? You obviously haven't seen your house yet…it's bigger than this one, and I'm betting that Uncle Luke's house is even bigger."

"Maybe. This is a nice place though. Jacen is a few houses down. He decided that he didn't need a big house like this one yet…and what he meant by yet I have no idea." Han said.

"Do you like the nursery?" Jaina heard her mother ask as she entered the room.

"It's amazing mom. Did you help decorate it?" Jaina asked curiously.

"Pretty much. I ordered all the furniture and accessories, and simply got Karrde to deliver it here for Tionne. She already had a floor plan of the house, so she knew exactly where to put everything." Leia said.

"Well thank you mother, it's beautiful. I'm sure the twins will love it too once they're here." Jaina said.

"Do you want to see the reaction to the wedding holos?" Leia asked.

"They're out already?" Jaina asked surprised.

"The still holos and the video holos were all released today. There is supposed to be a big feature on the bulletin tonight. It should be starting soon." They all moved to the living room; where they sat down to watch the newest news bulletin.

The host began right on time. "Our top story today is the Wedding of the Century that took place yesterday. Until today holos of the wedding were impossible to acquire, but today GFFA weekly released official wedding holos, and we were able to acquire a video holo from the ceremony and the reception." The screen was suddenly filled with images from the wedding party, followed by a video from the ceremony, and a video from the reception that showed Jaina drinking the fake champagne.

"These holos do nothing to confirm the rumours that Jaina Solo is expecting. If anything they refute it. The bride doesn't have a bump, and she is obviously drinking champagne at the reception. When we asked some guests from the wedding whether Jaina was pregnant or not, they simply replied, 'I'm sure we'd know by now if she was.' When a representative attempted to contact any members of the Solo-Skywalker clan, they had all reportedly left for different locations. Jaina and Jag Fel are reportedly still on Mon Cal, but sources say they are keeping a low profile. We will be updating this story as soon as more information becomes available." They shut off the holoscreen as soon as the report was done.

"That's funny; they still think we're on Mon Cal." Jaina said incredulously

"That's a good thing though. That means that the plan worked, which means that they won't start asking questions for another couple weeks. Apparently Iella arranged some look-alikes to appear once or twice a week to keep the media guessing. They are only supposed to keep appearing for another month or so."

"Well as long as they don't come looking here for us." Jaina said. "They won't even be able to find the place. There is an illusion in place that makes it so they don't recognize the planet, and shields of some sort that will make their instruments go hay wire if they aren't wanted." Han said.

"It's basically the same thing as Yavin, with the addition of the shields."

"Where is Uncle Luke anyways?" Jaina asked.

"He's taking care of some administration stuff up at the main building, and Mara is next door unpacking. All the senior knights and Masters are living in this section; the more junior knights are living on the other side of the main building."

"So Jacen and I are basically the only junior knights who are living in this section?" Jaina asked.

"Pretty much. But you have a reason to be on this side, you need the privacy." Han said.

"That's a good point. I don't think I would be getting any privacy on that side. Especially is Zekk, Tesar, and Lowie are on that side. They enjoy spending time with me, and my living here might keep their visits shorter." Jaina pointed out.

Han laughed, "That's pretty sound logic to me. C'mon Captain Cocky, let's go get your stuff unpacked and let the women gab."

"Actually, we're going to go over and see Mara."

"Alright, see you later then." Han said as he exited the room. Leia and Jaina walked over to Mara'a house, where she had just finished unpacking the last box. Ben was playing on the floor, while Mara sat on the couch looking over a datapad.

"Hey Aunt Mara!" Jaina greeted. Ben automatically squealed with delight when he saw 'Jaya' as he liked to call her. She picked him up off the floor.

"How are you little buddy?" she asked him.

"You guys are done packing?" Mara asked.

"No, the men are taking care of that mess. Did you watch the holo bulletin?"

"Yep, the plan worked. So they won't come looking for a while now, which is always a good thing."

"How long is Luke going to be up there for?" Leia asked.

"He just commed me to let me know that he's just leaving the main building. Why?" Mara asked.

"Well I figured that we could all have a family dinner tonight, seeing as we're actually all in one place at one time." Leia said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, are we going to have it up at your place?"

"Might as well, we're all set up already."

"Alright. When Luke gets in I'll let him know. Speaking of getting in, are Soontir and Syal stopping by for a couple days before they head back to Csilla?"

"They're supposed to, but first they are going to stay on Mon Cal with Wedge and Iella for another couple days." Jaina told them.

"Anyways, we'll meet you for dinner in an hour or so." When they all met up for dinner an hour later, they were all pretty quiet, being pretty tired from unpacking. The meal itself was very quiet, but the drinks afterwards were slightly louder. Jaina however was in the mood to bug her brother about something she had left well enough alone for long enough. "So Jace, what's going on with you and Tenel Ka. I mean I walked in on what seemed like a pretty intense conversation a few weeks ago." Jaina said smirking.

"Jaina don't tease your brother." Leia said.

"Oh c'mon mom, he's obviously hiding something." Jaina said.

"I'm not hiding anything; Tenel Ka and I are just friends." Jacen attempted to say convincingly.

"We were just discussing travel arrangements for the wedding."

"Sure you were. That's why you were so nervous about her getting to Mon Cal?" Jaina asked smartly.

"No, I wasn't nervous."

"Sure you weren't Jace. Don't worry; I'll get the truth out of you somehow." Jaina said.

"He pretty much gives himself away when he's lying about her." Mara said, Ben seated on her lap.

"I know. A rancor could be less obvious than him." Jaina commented.

"For the last time, there isn't anything going on. She and I are only friends." Jacen said convincingly.

"Alright…I'll leave you alone for now. Only because I'm getting too tired to bother you anymore."

"Time for bed Jay?" Jag asked "Yea, these kids are wearing me out." She said.

"Okay, well let us say goodnight to the kids." Leia said. "Alright mom." Jaina said as she moved towards Leia who put her hands on Jaina's stomach, and gave the twins a loving force nudge, as did the rest of the force sensitives in the room.

Han simply kissed her stomach, something that no one else expected him to do. Jaina and Jag walked hand in hand back to their house. When they arrived Jaina went right to bed, thankful to be able to rest for the first time since before the wedding.

"Hey Solo, is becoming a grandfather making you a softy or something?" Mara asked.

"Can it Jade." He said smiling, but everyone knew, those grandchildren were going to be his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jaina was walking down the hall of the Jedi Academy on Ossus, on her way to a very important council meeting. Well..it wasn't really that important to the Jedi Order, only important to her. Today she would be informing the entire Jedi Council of her impending motherhood. The notion of actually telling people scared the sith out of her, but it needed to me done before too many of the Masters noticed. Having lived on Ossus for the past month, it was surprising that the majority of the masters hadn't said anything about her wearing the Jedi robes. Wearing a flight suit wasn't exactly functional when one was four months pregnant…with twins.

She walked into the room where the Jedi Council was situated, her billowing cloak following. She could feel all the eyes on her. She scanned the room before taking her seat. Among the Masters present were Luke, Mara, Corran, Tresina Lobi, Kyp, Kam, Kyle Katarn, Cilghal, Kenth Hamner, and Saba Sebatyne. Jacen had accompanied Jaina for moral support; he was to remain quiet unless she really needed his input. She took her seat, waiting until her name was brought up by the moderator of the council session.

"Jaina Solo, you have something you wish to tell us?" Mara, being the moderator of the council sessions asked.

"Masters, I've come here today to address an issue that many have been wondering about. As some of you may know, there have been rumours in the tabloids about me expecting a child, and while I don't exactly condone the fact that this story is in the tabloids, I have to address it. The rumours or some of them are true. I am expecting twins in less than five months, and Kyp Durron is not the father. I think he knows that as well as I do. I decided to inform the council of this so that you don't jump to your own conclusions." Jaina said

"Well thank you Jaina," Luke said, "We thank you for your honesty, even though some of us already knew."

"Some of you actually knew about this?" Kyp asked.

"You didn't?" Mara asked, "You were in the wedding party and you didn't know that she was pregnant?"

"I knew it was an impromptu wedding, but I didn't really know why." Kyp stated.

"Well out of the people in this room, five of us knew about her pregnancy. Wait a minute Kyp, weren't you at the dinner party that was held for the wedding party?"

"No, I was off planet that day." Kyp said, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Also," Jaina continued, "if this could be kept secret from the rest of the students for a little while longer, it would be much appreciated."

"If that is everything on the agenda, then we're adjourned." Mara said, ending the council meeting.

The Masters slowly rose from their seats, and gathered their belongings, all of them, except for Kyp. He was out the door almost immediately after Mara adjourned the meeting.

Jaina rushed out after him.

"Kyp!" she yelled, "Kyp!"

He turned around and looked at her. "I have nothing to say to you." He said snidely.

"What?" she said pulling him into a sideroom.

"You heard me." He said simply.

"Well look who's acting like the brat now. Isn't this some sort of role reversal from a few years ago." She told him smartly.

"Don't get smart with me Jaina." he said

"Why not, you're the one who's acting like a complete jerk."

"Well you didn't tell me!" he yelled.

"I haven't even told people that I've known all my life Kyp. Zekk, Lowie, Tesar, they all don't know. The only reason that I told Tahiri is because she's practically my sister, and Tenel Ka knows because Jacen was allowed to tell her." She said calmly.

"Well I still don't like the fact that I'm finding out along with the rest of the council."

"Kyp, I swear to you that I didn't know that you weren't informed of my pregnancy." Jaina said honestly.

"So just tell me one thing, did you marry Jag because you were pregnant?" Kyp asked quizzically.

"Not a chance. I mean, I love him, but he didn't even know about the pregnancy until the morning after he proposed. I only found out the day before we left for Csilla. I wanted to be sure he loved me before I told him anything. This isn't a mistake Kyp; this is really what I want."

"What are you having?"

"A boy and a girl. We're naming them Halia and Hadrian."

"What is it with you Skywalkers and twins?" Kyp said jokingly.

"I'm not too sure about that one. Actually, next time Jag sees you he is supposed to ask you to be Hadrian's hold father, try to be surprised." Jaina said.

"I will. See you later Goddess." Kyp said before leaving the room.

As she watched him go she couldn't help but feel that now everything between them had changed…and it might not be for the best.

By the time she got home, Jag was gone to a meeting, and there were several messages from Lowie and Tesar. They wanted to come over and visit with Zekk. She knew the confrontation with them about the babies could get ugly, so it would be happening after Jag got home from his meeting. At least then she could have some backup if she needed it.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs as she sat in the nursery looking at the waterfall.

"I'm in the nursery Aunt Mara." She yelled.

"The kids wanted a preview of their new digs?" she said walking in the doorway.

"No, their mother wanted to relax after an intense conversation with Kyp, and what promises to be an even more intense conversation with Zekk after Jag gets home."

"What's worrying you?"

"Well I just have this feeling that it won't go according to plan."

"What is the plan?"

"For everything to go smoothly, for him to be happy for me and Jag, but I doubt that will happen."

"Well I don't think he can be that immature."

"It's not the maturity factor that I'm worried about, it's the jealousy."

"I think you might be overreacting a little bit here Jay."

"We were very close for a long time; he was in love with me and probably still is. One mistake on his part cost him the chance of being with me. I don't really know how he's going to take this news."

"Well hopefully he sees how happy you are and accepts that you're happy without him as a husband."

"I hope that is what happens, but I highly doubt it." Jaina said.

"Look at me being the optimist, and you being the pessimist…this doesn't happen too often now does it?"

Jaina laughed softly, "Not really. Must be the hormones."

"Oh, don't even talk to me about hormones. One time I was at home by myself while Luke was taking care of some Jedi business, so I decided to watch a holo-film. I found the worst one of the year, and for some reason I decided to watch it. So when Luke finally comes home I am crying my eyes out at this incredibly corny scene. Now every time I watch that holo I cringe at the fact that I cried over something that pathetic."

"I'm sure uncle Luke must have laughed pretty hard."

"Oh he did, and now I threaten him with his life every time he tries to make me watch that movie."

"You think he'd learn huh?"

"Jaina, one thing you'll know from being married…they never learn."

"Jaina?" she heard coming from another room inside the house.

"I'm in the nursery hon!" she yelled back.

Jag walked in, and was surprised to see Mara sitting with Jaina. He walked over to Jaina and gave her a kiss.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was okay. That was the longest conference call I've ever participated in, it actually got really boring after a while."

"The CEDF boring? I would never have guessed that one."

"Yes, well you think they are just boring before you have a conference call with them, then they are absolutely dreadful."

"Well I think it's a guarantee that tonight won't be boring." Mara said, resulting in a severe blush from Jag.

"She isn't talking about that Jag." Jaina said. "What she means is that I've decided to have Zekk, Lowie, and Tesar over to tell them about the babies."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"A good idea? No. Something that's absolutely necessary, yes." Jaina said.

"Alright then, when are they coming over?" Jag asked.

"Well they are supposed to be here in a few hours, Jacen was supposed to come be my backup, but he has more important things to do. Tahiri will be showing up later than Lowie, Tesar, and Zekk, since she has some important errands to run. Aunt Mara also said that she's be around if we needed help."

"You're really taking the pessimistic approach to this one aren't you Jay?" Jag asked.

"Well if everything goes like I think it will, then that is the only way to approach it."

"Alright," Mara said, "I have to go up to the Temple and get my little skycrawler. If you need me, you know where to find me later. Good Luck." Mara said, before making her exit.

Jag moved to wrap his arms around Jaina from behind, and rest his hands on her belly.

"Hon, I don't know why you want to do this if you have such a bad feeling about it."

"Because as much as I'm scared what their reaction will be, they need to know, they don't deserve to be kept in the dark."

"Alright, I trust you. Now how do you want to tell them?" Jag asked, as Jaina began to tell him her ideas.

A few hours later, the door chimed. Jaina sent Jag to open the door, as she put the finishing touches on the meal that they would be serving. Soon after Jag opened the door, Jaina walked down the stairs into the entrance of their home wearing a concealing outfit, and with her shields up as high as they could go.

"Welcome," she said to Lowie, Tesar, and Zekk. "I'm so glad you guys could make it over here tonight."

Lowie said something that Jag couldn't understand. "Yes it has been a long time since we saw each other last. Of course I missed you guys." She said sincerely.

"This one would like to see the rest of your house." Tesar said.

Jaina laughed, "Don't worry Hisser; we'll give you the tour after Tahiri gets here."

"But for now," Jag said, "we have some dinner for you waiting in the dining area, so follow us." They all went in to the dining area, with Zekk being notoriously quiet.

They had all been seated at the table for about a half an hour when Tahiri arrived.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"Don't worry about it Tahiri, we were just finishing our meal, and then we were going to give these guys the grand tour of the house."

"That's great; I don't even think I've seen the whole house."

"Well that's great then. If you would all follow us, we will give you the grand tour." They walked out of the dining area, and proceeded to show them the kitchen, the Den, the library, the first floor guest rooms, bathrooms, as well as the exercise room.

"Now, lets move on to the upstairs." Jaina said, leading everyone up the stairs. On the walls there were beautiful holos of their respective families, as well as the brand new wedding holos that they had just received. She then lead the to the master bedroom, and bathroom, the extra rooms, Jag's office, Jaina's office, which was attached to a specially designed meditation room, as well as the living room.

"This house is amazing Jaina, I think I've counted 7 rooms that I hadn't seen before. You guys could open a hotel with all those extra rooms."

"Well the one downstairs is for the times that family comes to visit, like Jag's parents, or Wedge, Iella, and the girls. We wanted to have room for everything we needed, and that's what we were given, room and then some."

"Is the tour over yet?" Zekk asked, uttering his first words of the night.

"Not yet, there is one more room to show you. It's my favourite room by far."

"Even better than the meditation room?"

"Much better than the meditation room. My mother designed it for us."

Jaina opened the door, to reveal a large nursery, with pastel coloured walls, matching change tables, a crib with blue linen, and one with red linen, matching armoires, mobiles, and a rocking chair in front of a window overlooking a lake with a beautiful waterfall.

She turned to look at the gang, who were all in awe by what they saw.

"This is my favourite room in the house. Go ahead guys, take a look around." Three out of the four looked around, while Zekk just stood in the doorway, unable to move.

"The real reason why we invited you here tonight wasn't just to show you the house. I apologize if you were alarmed that my shields were up, but I felt it was necessary to be able to get this far. Jag and I wanted you to know before the rest of the galaxy, and even the rest of the Jedi Order, that the rumours in the holo rags are true. We're going to be parents to twins in less than five months."

"So these blankets, they are embroidered with their names?" Tesar asked.

"Yes, Halia for our daughter, and Hadrian for our son." She turned to look at Zekk, only to see him storm out the door. Jaina went after him.

Tahiri was going to go help her out, as was Lowie, but Jag stopped them. "She needs to work this out with him; there is nothing that we can do to help her right now."

Zekk had made it as far as the upstairs living room before Jaina caught up to him.

"Zekk, what is your problem?"

"Oh yea, like you don't know!" Zekk yelled.

"Well then why don't you tell me smart guy?"

"You know what, I'm done."

"Don't you dare walk away from me Zekk!"

"What are you going to do about it? Send your big bad husband to beat me up?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" he yelled

"You know what, if you want to be immature go somewhere else, I don't need this from you."

"You hurt me Jaina! You'd have to have a heart to know that now wouldn't you." Zekk said hotly.

"How did I hurt you Zekk?"

"You didn't tell me." He practically yelled at Jaina.

"Well you found out before the rest of the galaxy!" she yelled back

"That's not enough. You didn't trust me enough to tell me, do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"Do you have any idea how much you leaving me on Hapes when I needed you the most hurt? Of course you didn't! You just wanted to get the sith out of there before I did something stupid. Well you know what Zekk, maybe if you hadn't left then I would have been married to you instead of Jag, maybe I would have trusted you! But right now all I see is a stupid idiot who is too busy feeling sorry for himself rather than being happy for a good friend who is finally happy with her life. You just can't accept that I'm happy without being with you!"

"Jaina don't say that." He said pained.

"Why not, you want to bring blame, then let's bring it! You weren't there for me when I needed you, but I was there for you when the whole Shadow Academy 'incident' happened. I hardly call that repaying the favour. So Jag and Kyp get me out of this dark place and now you're insulted that I didn't tell you I was pregnant. Grow up Zekk the galaxy doesn't revolve around you!" She yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jaina, I didn't mean it that way, I never meant to say what came out." Zekk said trying to calm Jaina.

"Yes you did, and that's what scares me. We used to be so close and now we've been reduced to yelling at each other." She said trying not to sob. "If you can't be more supportive and accepting of the fact that this is really what I want, then I don't want you coming around anymore."

"Jaina, you don't understand..."

"No! You don't understand Zekk! I'm married to Jag, I'm having his children for sith's sake. If this wasn't what I wanted I wouldn't have married him in the first place and you know that! If you really don't understand, then flash back to Hapes, maybe that would refresh your memory. I don't need you standing there pretending that I still love you, because I don't, not after Hapes. If you would stop acting so childish you would know that. Knowing that you aren't accepting of this whole thing kills me Zekk."

"I am accepting Jaina!" he yelled.

"No you aren't! If you were accepting, you wouldn't have stormed out like you did; you would have given me a hug, and shaken Jag's hand and congratulated us."

"I just need time to get used to the idea Jaina."

"You've had over two months to get used to the idea of me being married okay. I don't feel like waiting until you get used to the idea of me having kids, for all I know I could be waiting until the twins are three years old. Kriff, this is not the kind of stress I need right now!" she yelled, exasperated.

"I'm not trying to stress you out Jay; it just kills me that I could have been married to you instead of you being married to Jag. It's so hard for me to get it through my head. I love you so much, and you don't even see it, all you see is him! You probably even married him because he knocked you up!"

"Don't ever say that to me again Zekk, don't you dare." She said tears rolling down her cheeks. "I found out a week before he did, and he didn't even know I was pregnant when he proposed. Frankly I don't care if you believe me or not, because I don't need you lecturing me on not doing things in the right order." She yelled.

"I'm not trying to lecture you Jay, all I'm trying to do is understand why you're with him, carrying his child instead of being with me. We could be happy. Is it too late to remind you how we were?" he yelled the question.

"Oh yea, I'd really want to be reminded of our last days of silence, screaming, blur." She yelled back. "I'm with him because I love him Zekk, I love him more than I've ever loved anyone, even you."

"Don't do this Jaina, don't say that this is all over. I need you so much, I can't live without you."

"It was over before it began Zekk, and it's really been over for a long time. You just can't accept that it was you who screwed up."

"I just need to get used to the fact that you're having his children, the fact that those new lives inside of you aren't part mine." He yelled back at her.

"Well you know what Zekk, don't come back here until you can accept the fact that we will never be together!" she yelled at him.

He stormed out of the room, and she collapsed in tears on the sofa.

The rest of the gang waited inside the nursery until the fight was over.

"Wow, she's pulling some pretty good punches out there." Tahiri said.

"That's my Jaina." Jag said.

Suddenly Tahiri's danger sense spiked. She bolted out of the rocking chair she had been sitting in. "Jaina's in trouble," she said, as the colour drained from her face. "She needs our help fast." She said as they all ran out to the upstairs living room where they found Jaina in tears on the couch, and clutching her stomach. "Oh force, I think she's going into labour." Tahiri said.

"Go get Mara!" Jag yelled. Tahiri sent Mara an alarmed force nudge, and she felt Mara and Luke respond. Suddenly they heard the door open, and heard quick, heavy footsteps as Luke and Mara ran up the stairs as fast as they could.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"Well Jaina and I were telling Lowie, Tesar, and Zekk about the babies and…"

"Let me guess," Mara said, "Zekk freaked, and she got into a fight with him."

"Basically." Jag said, as Jaina began to scream. Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the first floor. It was Leia.

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, as Luke went to contact Cilghal, who just lived a few houses down.

"What happened?" Leia asked almost in tears.

"She got into a fight with Zekk, and now I think she's going into premature labour."

Luke came running back into the living room, "I'm putting her in a trance." He said, almost unsure of what to do.

"C'mon, there's no time for that, we have to get her to Cilghal's clinic fast. She could lose the babies if we don't." Mara said, as Luke picked her up, and carried her down the stairs and out the door.

"That's it," Tahiri said. "I'm going to pay Zekk a visit."


	16. Chapter 15 Part 2

Disclaimer – Still don't own anything…

Chapter 15 Part 2:

They rushed Jaina to the main Temple in Luke's speeder. She screamed and cried almost the whole way. Luke drove as fast as he could, while Mara kept an eye on Jaina's vitals. When they arrived, Cilghal and Tekli were waiting with a stretcher and heart monitors for Jaina and the babies. The rushed the stretcher inside the clinic, and began trying to get the labour to stop.

Looking in through the observation window, Mara, Luke, Jag, and Leia all stood in shock of the events that had just transpired; suddenly they heard several quick footsteps, as Jacen and Han arrived at the clinic.

"What happened?" Jacen asked obviously upset.

"Jaina got into a fight with Zekk, and it was so intense that she went in to premature labour."

"No, she can't lose the babies, I won't let that happen. Let me go in there, I can help stop it, I know I can."

"Jacen I don't know if that's such a good idea." Leia cautioned.

"No mom let me do this! I can help her, I can help stop the labour and save those babies."

"Leia, let him go, it feels right." Luke said, to which Leia conceded, and let Jacen enter the room.

He rushed to Jaina's side, and placed his hands on her head, attempting to aide Cilghal and Tekli in stopping the labour. Luke knew that letting Jacen go felt right, but they couldn't help but feel that they were watching, waiting for a miracle, or the other shoe to drop.

Tahiri ran through the lush Ossian jungle at full tilt. The only thing that was going faster than her body through the jungle, were the thoughts running through her head, and the tears spilling down her cheeks

*I can't let Jaina lose those babies. The Solo's are the closest thing I've ever had to a family; those babies are like my niece and nephew. Why does everything I love get taken away from me? If Jaina loses those babies, so help me I will get him. Relax Tahiri, that anger won't get you anything except for a one way ticket to the dark side.* She ran faster until she reached the group of houses where Zekk lived. She spotted his house, and walked up to it, pounding her fist on the door.

"ZEKK! I know you're in there!" She yelled. He opened the door.

"What do you want Tahiri, did Jaina send you? What happened she can't fight her own battles now?"

"Well right now she can't!" Tahiri yelled.

"Aww why not? Is she still upset about the little disagreement we had today?" he said snidely.

"No Zekk! She's in the hospital!"

"Oh whatever, she isn't hurt at all."

"Zekk, you're such an inconsiderate, imbecilic, idiot! You didn't need to be a Jedi to know she was upset when you stormed out of the nursery."

"She was just mad because I didn't congratulate her for throwing her life away!"

"You're so kriffing stupid Zekk. By the force, you don't see it at all. She loves him, and he loves her. I don't think I've ever seen a couple that perfect for each other. This is what she wants, not you. If she wanted you, you know it would have happened, but it didn't. So you freak out, and she tried to make you see, but you still don't get it."

"What don't I get?" Zekk asked sarcastically.

"You don't get the fact that she still loves you like a friend, because you have been so close to her for a long time. She was excited to tell you and Tesar and Lowie, but she was terrified what your reaction would be. All you did was prove her right, she never should have told you. She should have let you find out along with the rest of the galaxy in five months."

"So what, she's in the hospital because she's upset that we got into a little fight?"

"No Zekk, she's in the hospital because she was so upset after the fight that she went into premature labour!"

The colour drained from his face. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"She could lose both those babies because of you and you're immaturity!"

"Oh force, what can I do, I need to help her!"

"No Zekk," Tahiri said looking him right in the eye. "You've already done more than enough."

Back at the clinic, Luke, Mara, Han, Leia, and Jag waited outside the exam room, hoping for a miracle, or at the very least word of how Jaina and the babies were doing. Suddenly the door slid open, and Cilghal emerged.

"Well if Jacen hadn't arrived when he did, I think we would have lost the babies. I don't know how, but he stopped the labour. It must be a twin thing. She and the twins are stable now, if you'd like to go in one at a time." Cilghal said, motioning for someone to enter the room. While Jag looked around to see who would want to go first, Han put his hand on Jag's back and pushed him inside the room. Jag smiled to himself.

He walked over to Jaina's bedside, where he sat down in the chair that Jacen had been sitting in. Jaina stirred from her slumber. She looked at him, and started to cry.

"Shhh…Jaina, don't cry." He said, the tears welling up in his eyes. "Everything will be okay now."

"I'm so sorry Jag, we almost lost them. I almost lost my babies." She said beginning to sob.

"I know, but they're okay now. Cilghal said that Jacen saved them."

"How did Jacen save them?" Jaina asked softly.

"Cilghal isn't sure…but those kids owe their life to their Uncle Jacen." Jag said, running his hand over Jaina's forehead.

"Can I see him?" Jaina asked.

"Sure hon, I'll go ask Cilghal about your recovery and you can talk to Jacen." Jag said before leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead.

After Jag left the room, Jaina looked up and saw her brother walk through the doorway. As soon as he made eye contact they both started to cry.

"Thank you Jacen, thank you so much."

"I couldn't let you lose those babies Jaya, I just couldn't do it. If it weren't for Uncle Luke letting me go in the room, I wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"I don't know what I can do to repay you for saving them Jasa."

"Don't worry about repaying me. Seeing those babies grow up will be payment enough. Now, let's see how those babies are doing."

Outside the room, Jag was standing with Cilghal, Tahiri, Han, Leia, Luke and Mara. Cilghal was giving them all instructions on what Jaina was, or wasn't to do in the coming weeks.

"We're going to try some temporary bed rest to see how the babies are doing and if after two or three weeks we'll re-evaluate their conditions and go from there. Please be advised that Jaina could end up on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. All of you need to co-operate and keep an eye on Jaina to make sure she doesn't leave her bed for much longer than a bathroom break." Cilghal said.

"Any special dietary instructions?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, Jaina is usually pretty good at getting the proper nutrients, and every check-up I've had with her shows nothing to suggest that the babies haven't been getting the proper nutrients either."

"When will she be able to come home? Are we looking at another couple days?"

"No, I'd like to keep her overnight, let her go through another healing trance just to be safe. Provided everything goes well tonight she'll be good to go tomorrow morning." Cilghal said.

"Thank you Master Cilghal." Jag said, as Cilghal bowed, taking her leave.

"Did you really go see Zekk?" Mara asked Tahiri.

"I sure did."

"What did he have to say?"

"Well he was a complete jerk about everything, until I told him that Jaina went into premature labour, then he suddenly cared enough to want to help. I told him he'd already done enough."

"Well I assure you I am going to be speaking with him." Luke said to no one in particular.

"And I am going to be doing more than just 'speaking to him'; I'll let him know my displeasure in my own way." Mara said.

"I'm surprised that you haven't stormed over there and taken him out kid." Han said.

"Well I'm trying to be a class act as far as this incident is concerned, if I go over there and maim him, it will only make Jaina more upset, and you all know that Jaina will be even crankier now that she's on bed rest. So I'll just keep my distance from him, but if he comes on my property, then I'll shoot."

"Well let me know when he comes over there, I'll help." Han said.

Suddenly Jag's comm link began to beep, on the other line was the answering module from their home comm unit. A message from his parent played over his comm link.

"Hello Jagged, Jaina. I just wanted to see how things with your friends went today; I know you said you were a little concerned Jaina. If you have time to let us know how it went, we'd love to hear from you." Jag thumbed the comm link off.

"Well I guess I should go let them know what happened." Jag said.

"Jag, you know they are just going to hop on their ship and come here when you tell them don't you?"

"I know, but they deserve to know what happened, they are crazy about Jaina and those babies."

"Alright Jag, do what you have to do."

Jag walked over to the public comm station a few rooms down, and typed in the frequency for his home on Csilla. His mother answered.

"Jagged! I just called your house, and you weren't home. What's wrong? Where's Jaina?"

"I can't keep anything from you now can I?" Jag said.

"No you can't, now tell me where my beautifully pregnant daughter-in-law is?" Syal asked again.

"You might want to get Dad, and you might want to sit down." Soontir appeared beside Syal.

"Jaina's in the healer's ward here at the Temple. We had her friends over tonight to tell them about the babies, and it was going well until we actually told them and showed them the nursery, most of them were perfectly fine with it, except for her ex-boyfriend, or whatever he is. So she stormed after him, and we all waited in the nursery for the fight to be over, they pretty much screamed at each other the whole time, and Zekk must have hit a nerve or ten. So Tahiri sensed that Jaina was in trouble, right after Zekk left Jaina collapsed."

Syal had tears running down her cheeks, and a hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh force no, please no."

Jag had begun to cry as well. "Tahiri sent for Luke and Mara via the force, and the came rushing over, as did Leia. We rushed her over to the healer's ward, and Jacen came running in, he went into the room and started working on Jaina." He paused to try compose himself. "Mom we almost lost them, we almost lost our babies."

"Are they alright Jagged?" Soontir asked.

"Master Cilghal said that if Jacen hadn't shown up when he did, then we might have lost them. They are keeping Jaina overnight to observe her and let her enter another healing trance, but she should be able to leave tomorrow morning. The only instructions that we were given, is that she is supposed to be on bed rest for a few weeks at least."

"Well do you have enough people there to watch her and make sure she stays on bed rest?" Syal asked.

"Well Han, Leia, Luke, Mara, Jacen, Tahiri, and I are around to watch her. We should be fine." Jag said.

"Well most of those people you listed have other things to take care of. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Syal asked.

"Mom I'm sure."

"Alright, we'll see you in a few days." Syal said before ending the transmission.


End file.
